The Line Between Love and Hate
by Twigz221
Summary: A new visitor makes Washu suspicious, and Tenchi impatient
1. The Arrival

Authors note:  
  
This is an episode in a continuing series of stories that I   
  
will be writing that is based off of Tenchi Muyo. It will be based   
  
mostly around a male character that finds himself living in the   
  
Masaki household. I realize that this idea has been done before.   
  
I don't care because mine will be good. It will have things like   
  
character development and a plot.   
  
As a legal note, I did not create, nor do I own most of the   
  
characters in this fic (Truthfully I only own the character   
  
Kannuki. The Tenchi story is owned by Pioneer an AIC (I think).   
  
Either way this stuff isn't mine, and I claim no owner ship cuz I   
  
don't own it. So if you DO own it I would be appreciative if you   
  
decided NOT to sue me.   
  
Also, thanks to Lord Ilpalazzo/Psycomancer/Sontaku's   
  
brother/whoever the hell he his, for pointing out the flaws in this   
  
fic so that I may fix them.  
  
As a final note, I guarantee that not a single title of any of the   
  
episodes will include the words "no need".  
  
My series is called Tenchi Muyo: The Juraian Enigma  
  
If you have any questions or comments, contact me at   
  
Twigz221@yahoo.com  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Now in close proximity to planet #0315, also known as Earth"   
  
comes an   
  
electronic voice.  
  
"Turn off hyperspace boosters, apply reverse jets and prepare for   
  
entry" replies a sharp relaxed voice.  
  
"Acknowledged"  
  
The sleek red ship decelerates quickly as it moves out of   
  
hyperspace. Before the pilot can react, however the ship hits   
  
sudden turbulence.  
  
"Computer, what's going on?"  
  
"Sir we have apparently entered the middle of a meteor shower"  
  
"A what? God dammit. How bad is it"  
  
"The ship has sustained no damage. If the ship stays in this area   
  
for too long it will surely receive damage beyond that which can be   
  
repaired"  
  
"That's not going to happen. What's our current position?"  
  
"We are in the area between the fourth and fifth planets of this   
  
solar system. The planets called Mars and Jupiter by the locals."  
  
"You mean were not near Earth?"  
  
"The ship had to leave hyperspace prematurely to avoid the   
  
asteroids sir. At the current rate we will reach Earth Very   
  
shortly."  
  
"We'll get us the hell out of here and lets get to Earth, I have a   
  
mission you know"  
  
"Just one moment..."  
  
"Well hurry it up."  
  
"Forward thrusters on, now heading for..."  
  
Before the computer could finish a loud and violent   
  
explosion hit the side of the ship. The back left engine was hit   
  
and was leaking heavy amounts of gasses.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"A small asteroid appears to have hit the rear left engine. The size   
  
was too small to be picked up by radar. Velocity determined to   
  
have been 3,420 miles per hour. Findings show that it struck the   
  
gas tank."  
  
"Damage Report"  
  
"Rear left engine completely destroyed. Heavy damage to rear   
  
chassis. Landing gear on left side destroyed. Interior fire has   
  
begun. Ship must dock in 56 minutes and 32 seconds or it   
  
will be incapacitated."  
  
"Fire the other engines at full blast towards earth."  
  
"But sir firing the other engines at full speed may..."  
  
"DO IT."  
  
"Acknowledged"  
  
The ship shoots forward at incredible speeds, leaving a trail of   
  
debris and shrapnel behind it, quickly heading towards the small   
  
blue planet called Earth.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in Tenchi's room.  
  
"Tenchi, it's such a clear night, come with me on a walk will you."   
  
Says Ryoko with her arms wrapped around him, "It'll be   
  
so Romantic, just you and me together all night under the stars."  
  
"Ryoko, get off me. I've been working all day. I need rest."  
  
"So come with me." She runs her finger over his chest, "I'll make   
  
you feel really good"  
  
Suddenly a voice came from outside the door.  
  
"Ryoko you leave him alone!" it was Ayeka "Tenchi needs time to   
  
rest, so get out!" she says as she barges in through the door.   
  
However as she did so the alarm went off. She disappeared from   
  
Tenchi's room and reappeared in the lake. As this happens Ryoko   
  
bursts into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ha that stupid princess. You see Tenchi, you don't want her, and   
  
she just barges in so rudely, and can't even remember that your   
  
door has an alarm."  
  
"Hey at least she gives me my privacy" retorts Tenchi "now get out   
  
of here!"  
  
"All right then, for now. I'll be back, and that's a promise." She   
  
says with a smile.  
  
"Why can't she leave me alone?" Tenchi asks himself. "I hope   
  
Ayeka is okay."  
  
  
  
Ayeka was fine physically, but falling in the lake again   
  
didn't help her mood much. "Oh that rotten Ryoko! Why can   
  
she get away with whatever she wants?" She got out of the water   
  
and began walking towards the space tree Funaho.   
  
"I can't go on like this." She thought to herself, "I feel I am   
  
losing the battle for Tenchi's heart to Ryoko. What can I do to   
  
show him how much I love him, and to get him to love me   
  
as well?"  
  
She continued to walk until she reached the tree. She collapsed   
  
next to the tree and began to stare at the ground. She thought   
  
about how she was fighting a meaningless battle for Tenchi's heart.   
  
She loved him and tried her hardest to win his heart, but failed so   
  
often. She prayed to the tree to make things right for her, to make   
  
Tenchi love her.   
  
She sat there for about forty-five minutes crying and thinking to   
  
herself. Finally she collected herself and stood up. She looked   
  
up into the sky and saw thousands of beautiful stars. She noticed   
  
a small star was emitting a strange glow. The star also seemed to   
  
be growing at a rapid rate. In fact it was heading strait for Earth.  
  
"That couldn't be Mihoshi could it?" Ayeka asked herself. "I could   
  
almost swear she was not due back until tomorrow. Wait a minute   
  
that's moving slower than Mihoshi usually goes. It is a ship, and   
  
it's on fire. It's heading this way! RIGHT THIS WAY! Azaka,   
  
Kamidake!"  
  
The ship landed about one hundred yards from Ayeka, but the   
  
explosion and the shrapnel, were heading strait for Her. The   
  
ship skids along slamming into trees and sending fire and pieces   
  
of metal everywhere. Fortunately, Azaka and Kamidake had   
  
appeared just in the nick of time to shield Ayeka from the blast.  
  
When the explosion finally cleared. Ayeka saw a huge ditch dug   
  
by the falling ship. At the end of it she sees a huge pile of   
  
burning twisted metal.  
  
"Oh my goodness. This is horrible, I dearly hope there were not   
  
many people on board." She approaches the wreckage not   
  
expecting to find anything left alive. Suddenly she sees a small   
  
silhouette from inside the flame. She sees the outline of a man   
  
limping and clutching his arm. He stumbles for a few feet, and   
  
then collapses onto the ground.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami are in Washu's lab along with the   
  
man from the wreck.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" asks Sasami in a worried   
  
voice.  
  
"Of course he is." Shouted Washu, "He's in the hands of the top   
  
scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
The man was lying unconscious on a table. Washu had a ton of   
  
little wires and gizmos on his well-built body (to monitor his   
  
status). He was almost too tall to fit on the six and a half foot tall   
  
table. His messy jet-black hair highly contrasted his face, which   
  
resembled Yosho's (the young Yosho), but was thinner. There   
  
were for some reason only minor cuts, bruises and burns on his   
  
body. The fact that he only had a few minor injuries highly   
  
intrigued Washu.  
  
"I find this very intriguing" says Washu. "How could he   
  
possibly have survived that crash? Ayeka, do you know him   
  
from your family at all?"  
  
"No not at all. I have never seen this man before in my life."  
  
"Neither have I" states Sasami.  
  
"Well I want to do some tests on him," says Washu "I also think   
  
once I do my work we can get some answers directly from him.   
  
Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."  
  
"But miss Washu, I wish to stay here." says Ayeka.  
  
"Now now little Ayeka, I'll be sure to tell you everything"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Just go, I'll get you when he wakes up."  
  
Ayeka and Sasami leave Washu alone and head back to the   
  
living room. Sasami starts to head upstairs but Ayeka sits down   
  
on the couch.   
  
"Hey Ayeka, aren't you going to come to bed? It's getting late"   
  
Asks Sasami.  
  
"No not right now. I really wish to speak with this man. I felt   
  
something from him, but I can't put my finger on it. It just   
  
doesn't make sense that he could have survived that crash."  
  
"Don't worry about it now. Washu will tell us everything in the   
  
morning."  
  
"I know that, I just wish to stay up, that's all."  
  
"Well have your way then, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Well good night then."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Ayeka then turned the television on and began watching some bad   
  
late night television show. Before long she heard a voice   
  
behind her, however it was not the voice she was hoping to hear.  
  
"Up late are we Princess." It was Ryoko.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Just wondering why you are all up so late."  
  
"Your telling me that you didn't hear that explosion about an hour   
  
ago."  
  
"I was just so busy with Tenchi that I must not have heard."  
  
"What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. For a teenage guy, he can be really hard to   
  
seduce, you know what I mean."  
  
"OH you are impossible. Well if you really want to know, a ship   
  
Crash-landed near the house that surprisingly does not belong to   
  
Mihoshi."  
  
"Really? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Well we think so. After the crash Sasami, Washu, and I scanned   
  
the wreckage, but we only found one person, but he was able to   
  
escape the wreckage. Washu is treating him in her lab. I don't get   
  
how you don't know yet. Didn't you read Ryo-Ohki's mind or at   
  
least sense that there was distress?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I was actually busy helping Tenchi with   
  
his studying. He kicked me out right after your trip to the lake, but   
  
I came back because I knew he needed help, so I decided to quiz   
  
him on what he was learning about. Sure it was boring but being   
  
with Tenchi is good enough for me. So a man crash landed, how   
  
did he survive?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
"So you're staying up to wait for a man. Wow he must be cute."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"So your scoping out other men. I guess you just got bored with   
  
Tenchi. Oh well more for me"  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No way I wanna meet this guy too."  
  
"Well then your going to have to wait."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab, Washu was hard at work   
  
experimenting and trying to get the man to wake up. She did not   
  
have to wait long (because she is such a genius and it doesn't take   
  
her long to anything.) The man began to stir and slowly opened   
  
his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head.   
  
"Finally awake huh?" Asked Washu  
  
"What?" said the man as he spun around to see who was talking to   
  
him. "Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Washu and you are in my lab. You were in a pretty   
  
bad crash and were lucky enough that I the greatest scientific   
  
genius in the universe was there to bring you back to health."  
  
"So it did crash. Is there anything left?"  
  
"Just a bunch of scrap metal."  
  
"Well I hope I hit the right place. Can you tell me something? I   
  
wish to know if this is where Princesses Ayeka and Sasami are?"  
  
"Well you're pretty informed. Yes they are here, but now I need to   
  
know why you're here, and who you are."  
  
"Well if you must know my name is Kannuki. I was traveling here   
  
when an Asteroid hit my ship. My ship was heavily damaged so I   
  
had to get to Earth as quickly as possible. When I reached a close   
  
enough distance I set my scanners to lock onto anything from   
  
Jurai. This was the only area with anything. I used my last bit of   
  
fuel to set a course to this area. My landing gear was already   
  
trashed so I had to attempt a crash landing. It seems to have not   
  
gone so well, but at least I'm alive."  
  
"Well I still want to know more. Like why you would be   
  
traveling to Earth in the first place, and how you knew that the   
  
Princesses were here. I also want to know how you survived the   
  
crash. No normal human could have survived that."  
  
"Why I came to Earth is my own business. As for being able to   
  
survive the crash, that is a mystery to even me. I am pretty old, I   
  
think about the same age as the Princess Ayeka. I have always   
  
been pretty strong, but never as strong as the Royal family of Jurai.   
  
I cannot fly or use the artifacts that that only the royal family can   
  
use, but I am able to throw energy beams and create small shields   
  
to protect myself. I have no idea how I can do it. I've had em for   
  
as long as I can remember. I did use my power during the wreck.   
  
Right before the crash I created a shield around myself, and   
  
probably saved my life. Unfortunately I had to use all of my   
  
power to keep it up and I flickered off for a second. During that   
  
second some shrapnel hit my arm, and a beam hit my head. I   
  
vaguely remember crawling from my ship. That's about it."  
  
"Well lucky for you Ayeka was near the crash site and was able to   
  
drag your body away from the ship before the fire hit the reserve   
  
gas tanks and the ship completely exploded. I think I may be able   
  
to help you really. You said you don't know the origins of your   
  
power didn't you? Well, all you have to do is become my guinea   
  
pig and all your questions will be answered!"  
  
"I won't be your guinea pig but if you can figure out my power I'd   
  
appreciate it."  
  
"Oh please," says Washu in a childish voice, "I can't let a big   
  
strong man like you get away from me that easily."  
  
"I seriously hope your joking. I'll let you examine me later if   
  
you really have to, but you better promise something in return.   
  
Besides right now I'd kind of like something to eat. I'm hungry.   
  
Oh and I would like to meet Ayeka if that's possible."  
  
"Fine then." Said Washu in a disappointed voice. "Follow me."   
  
Washu leads Kannuki out of her examining room and towards the   
  
exit of her lab. Kannuki was amazed at all of the things that were   
  
in her lab.   
  
"This is quite a place you have here. These creatures you have in   
  
these tanks, I've never seen anything like them. But uh... Where are   
  
we?"  
  
"My lab IS amazing isn't it? To answer your question, we're in a   
  
different dimension I created. Nowhere near Earth at all. But   
  
thanks to my genius, we can get back there in a flash."  
  
"Whatever. Are we there yet, this is taking too long."  
  
"My we ARE impatient aren't we?"  
  
"Sorry" He rubs his head, still a little woozy and disoriented.  
  
They finally reached the exit and went out through the door.   
  
"Hey Ayeka" called Washu. "He's awake now." Ayeka looks over   
  
and gets up from the couch. She walks over to them with Ryoko   
  
close behind.   
  
"I am glad to see your okay. I am Ayeka Jurai and it is a   
  
pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine princess. By the way, my names Kannuki.   
  
Thanks for helping out back there. Washu says I'd be dead if it   
  
weren't for you. I owe you one. And who is that behind you."   
  
Replies Kannuki.  
  
"Oh her name is..."   
  
"Hey I can tell him my own name." Interrupts Ryoko, "The   
  
names Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko. You're Ryoko?" Says Kannuki with a blank expression   
  
on his face.  
  
"That's me. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well I didn't expect a villainous space pirate to be so... cute."  
  
"Are you flattering me or just trying to get lucky?"  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
All three girls begin giggling.   
  
"Well whatever. But I have a question. How is it that the   
  
princesses of Jurai, the top scientific genius in the universe, and a   
  
wanted criminal all come to live in the same house on a remote   
  
planet?"  
  
"It's a very long story," replies Ayeka, "Come we shall explain   
  
They all sit down in the living room while Ayeka and Washu   
  
explain the whole living situation to Kannuki (Ryoko just   
  
watched not really caring to get into the conversation.) They told   
  
him everything from when Tenchi first to met Ryoko until the   
  
small incident when Funaho and Misaki came to Earth along   
  
with Azusa, the Emperor of Jurai, two months earlier. They did   
  
however leave out certain things that they felt it was unnecessary   
  
for Kannuki to know, like how Sasami and Tsunami are one, and   
  
that it was Lady Tokimi that sent Dr Clay.  
  
"That's quite a story." Comments Kannuki. "So you are all   
  
staying here just because of Tenchi."  
  
"Pretty much" replies Washu.  
  
"Tell me something Kannuki," says Ayeka "What brings you to   
  
Earth? You do realize that this a restricted area."  
  
"Well I was traveling in the area when I hit some technical   
  
problems with my ship. It turned out Earth was the closest   
  
civilized planet so I headed here." As Kannuki says this he gets   
  
a bit of a dirty shot from Washu who notices that his story has   
  
changed a bit. Ayeka and Ryoko did not notice the look on her   
  
face. "I then was hit by an asteroid near Mars and then locked on   
  
to the small amount of Juraian energy that was in this area."  
  
"Well that explains one thing, but how did you survive that   
  
crash?" Kannuki responds to this question the same way that he   
  
responded to it when Washu asked him.   
  
"Why did you not come forward?" asks Ayeka, "If you have such   
  
power than why did you not tell the Royal family. It is possible   
  
that we could be related in some way."   
  
"I've already thought of that. I looked into the Royal family's   
  
history and there is no way that we could be related."  
  
"I wouldn't rule that out." Says Washu, "It is very possible that   
  
your birth could have been hidden from the family and the record   
  
keepers. Fortunately, if you let me I can take some DNA samples   
  
and compare them to Ayeka's to be sure. I can also track down   
  
what is giving you your power."  
  
"Go ahead, I doubt you'll find anything."  
  
Ayeka lets out a huge yawn. "I am getting sleepy, what time is it?"   
  
she asks.  
  
"Nearly 2:00" says Washu.  
  
"I am going to bed." says Ayeka.  
  
"Yeah me too." says Ryoko.  
  
"You may stay in Mihoshi's bed for the night." Ayeka tells   
  
Kannuki.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"It's up the stairs and the second door on the right if you do get   
  
tired."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka retire to their separate rooms, but Washu stays   
  
with Kannuki. When they are both out of earshot Washu turns to   
  
Kannuki with a mean glance.  
  
"You lied." She says. "You told me you had your own business   
  
and that I could not know why you are here, yet you told Ayeka   
  
that you were in the area and had problems. That means your   
  
hiding something."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Yes you are, I am going to find out what. I will see you in the   
  
morning." She headed to her lab and disappeared behind the door.  
  
"This could be bad" Kannuki thought to himself. He didn't feel   
  
like sleeping at all, instead he decides to look around the grounds   
  
of the house and the temple. He slides open the door and steps   
  
outside. He gazes up at the stars and begins heading towards the   
  
woods. He approaches the stairs and begin heading up them.   
  
After about 500 of them he sits down and looks out at the area.   
  
He looks out across the beautiful scenery. Looking downwards   
  
he notices the house. All lights are out except for one room on   
  
the first floor. He sees some movement inside the lighted room.   
  
He sees the figure move towards the glass sliding door and open   
  
it. The person then turns off the lights and exits the house. He   
  
can't be sure of who it is, but he notices it is a small woman with   
  
large hair, so it is most likely Washu. She begins heading   
  
towards the right. Kannuki then looks over to the general   
  
direction that she is heading. He sees a small light at the end of a   
  
large unnatural ditch.   
  
"That must be my ship. If she's heading there I could be in   
  
trouble, I had better hurry." Kannuki stands up and begins running   
  
toward his ship. Deciding that going back down the stairs would   
  
take to long, he cuts off down a beaten path on the side of the   
  
stairs. He is now running at full speed through the woods. The   
  
path begins to fade and eventually stops, Kannuki just keeps on   
  
running through the brush, doing his best to avoid any trees. He   
  
eventually breaks through into an open area. Looking around he   
  
sees that his ship is about 500 yards in front of him and to the left.   
  
He then slows down his pace and begins jogging towards the light.   
  
He has to run through brush again but it is not as bad as before. He   
  
gets to about 100 yards from the light when he once again breaks   
  
out into the opening. Before him stands a mighty tree surrounded   
  
by a small pond. Hanging from the tree are many ornamental   
  
objects that appear Juraian.   
  
"This looks like... but it can't be. Not on Earth." He walks   
  
down the rock path that leads to the trees trunk. "It is, It's   
  
Funaho. How did it get here?" He places his hand on the tree   
  
and feels a strange reaction. He is suddenly surrounded by a   
  
strange light and begins to see images of Ryo-Ohki and the ship   
  
Funaho battling is space followed by Yosho fighting Ryoko (See   
  
OAV episode 3).   
  
"So that's how it got here, strange." He looks to his left and sees   
  
his ship in a total wreck. He also sees Washu standing next to   
  
the largest piece of the ship collecting samples.   
  
"Aw crap." He thinks. He runs right through the water rather than   
  
down the rocks, not caring about getting wet. He sprints up to   
  
Washu and grabs her shoulder and spins her around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at my ship?" he asks angrily.  
  
"Hey calm down!" she says, "I'm just collecting some samples."  
  
"What the hell makes you think you can just go up to my ship   
  
behind my back and start taking things?"  
  
"Well when someone as strong as you comes suddenly to planet   
  
Earth with some sort of secret mission and then lies to cover it up,   
  
you can't help but investigate."  
  
"Well keep your hands off of my stuff." He says as he grabs a   
  
small black object from her hands.  
  
"Hey that's..."  
  
"That's my black box. You can't have this, it contains classified   
  
information."  
  
"So you ARE on a mission."  
  
"No shit. This is a highly secret and very important mission, and I   
  
can't have you interfering."  
  
"So are you here to kidnap me too?"  
  
"What you mean like Dr. Clay? No."  
  
"How do you know about Dr. Clay?" says Washu in a very   
  
shocked voice.  
  
"I know a lot of things. To tell you the truth I already knew   
  
about half of the events that you and Ayeka told me about."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"I already told you that that is classified. We cannot discuss this   
  
further." Kannuki takes a few steps back from his ship. "You may   
  
want to move." He says. He points the palm of his hand at the   
  
ship. Washu wisely moves. A ball of energy gathers around his   
  
hand, which then shoots out and hits the ship, destroying   
  
everything of any value to Washu. He walks over to the part of the   
  
ship where his living quarters used to be. He rummages through   
  
the wreckage and finds a Katana in a sheath. He picks it up and   
  
begins walking towards the house.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning for those tests." He says. "Oh and for   
  
their sake, don't tell the others that we had this conversation."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
It is now several hours later, and the sun is just beginning to rise.   
  
Kannuki wakes up, lying on the couch in the Living room. He   
  
hears noises coming from the Kitchen so he gathers himself and   
  
stands up. He heads over to the kitchen and walks in. He sees   
  
Sasami standing over the stove preparing breakfast for the others.   
  
Sasami hearing Kannuki come in turns around and lets out a small   
  
scream. After a second she recognizes him from the night earlier.  
  
"Oh it's you. You're the man who crashed here aren't you?"  
  
"Yea that's me."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Sasami."  
  
"The names Kannuki. Nice to meet you too, but why are you   
  
cooking? The youngest princess of Jurai shouldn't have to do   
  
that."  
  
"I have to prepare food for everyone because I'm the only one who   
  
can cook. Besides I like cooking. But, I wonder, how did you   
  
know I was the princess of Jurai."  
  
"Well for one thing, it would be pretty hard to not recognize a   
  
princess of the largest empire in the galaxy. Plus Ayeka and   
  
Washu told me everything last night when I first woke up from the   
  
crash."  
  
"So, Kannuki was it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come you're here? Earth is a restricted area."  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story." Kannuki then tells Sasami   
  
everything that he told Ayeka and Ryoko. "And that's pretty much   
  
it."  
  
"Wow that's amazing. I'm glad you're okay. You can join us for   
  
breakfast. I made enough for you. Oh my goodness, breakfast!"   
  
Sasami quickly realizes that she lost track of the food when she   
  
was listening to Kannuki. She tries her hardest to fix it, but the   
  
main dish that she was preparing was way too overcooked to serve.   
  
She hangs her head and begins crying.  
  
"I ruined breakfast... sniff, and Tenchi will be up in ten minutes."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Says Kannuki trying to console her.  
  
"But there's no time."  
  
"Sure there is. Maybe not for whatever you were making before,   
  
but there's a lot to make."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, do you have any eggs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Bread?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fresh fruit?"  
  
"A little yea."  
  
"How about bacon and sausage?"  
  
"We have sausage but no bacon."  
  
"Then we have plenty. You start cooking up the eggs. I'm sure   
  
you know how to make omelets right?  
  
"I sure do," says Sasami sounding quite a bit cheered up.  
  
"Alright. You make the omelets. I'll begin cooking the   
  
sausage, toasting the toast, and arranging the fruit. It won't take   
  
long at all."  
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
Sasami began cooking eggs while Kannuki prepared his food.   
  
Within nine minutes the food was ready.  
  
"How did you know how to prepare breakfast?" Sasami asks   
  
Kannuki.  
  
"Well, when you live alone you have make your own food or else   
  
you'll go broke. And after a while you get sick of eating nothing   
  
but Raman noodles, so I decided to learn to cook simple meals."  
  
"This meal was easy. I don't know why I didn't think of it."  
  
"From what I hear you're a master chef. Don't let this one little   
  
slip up ruin you for life."  
  
Soon after he says this they hear footsteps coming down the stairs.   
  
Actually they heard to pairs. Soon both Tenchi and Ayeka enter   
  
the Kitchen.   
  
"...and he somehow survived." Says Ayeka finishing a short   
  
conversation with Tenchi. "Oh. He's awake!" She says as she   
  
notices Kannuki at the table drinking his tea.   
  
"You crashed near my house huh? Seems to happen a lot around   
  
here. Ha. Well my names Tenchi nice to meet you."  
  
Kannuki stands up and walks towards Tenchi. "Names Kannuki."   
  
He says as he shakes Tenchi's hand. "Nice meeting you too."   
  
"I can't believe there was a crash and I didn't hear it." Says   
  
Tenchi.  
  
"It was quite loud actually." Says Ayeka. "How could you not   
  
have?"  
  
"Well if it weren't for Ryoko. I can't believe her sometimes. I was   
  
trying rest up and she wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" yells Ayeka.  
  
"You know Ryoko. Take a guess."  
  
"That whore! She will pay for this!"  
  
"Ayeka! We have a guest!" pleads Sasami while pointing at   
  
Kannuki.  
  
"You are right Sasami. I am sorry."  
  
"Sit down, I have breakfast ready."  
  
She placed food in front of all three of them.  
  
"Eggs and Sausage!" says Tenchi "Thank you Sasami this is a   
  
wonderful breakfast."  
  
"Well Tenchi I had some hel..."  
  
"Yes you are a great cook Sasami. I'm sure glad you can cook this   
  
well" interrupts Kannuki. Sasami smiles at him and runs back to   
  
the kitchen to grab more food. She comes back out with more fruit   
  
and toast. After she sets it down she looks over towards the stairs.   
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Hey Tenchi could you go get Washu." As   
  
Sasami says this Tenchi gets quite stiff and pale.   
  
"Get... Washu..." he stutters.  
  
"Hey I'll get her" says Kannuki while standing up (Noticing that   
  
Tenchi obviously doesn't want to go.) Tenchi lets out a huge sigh   
  
of relief.   
  
Kannuki heads towards the small door that lead to Washu's lab.   
  
He takes a deep breath and steps in. He looks forward and sees   
  
Washu sitting in her chair. He walks forward, and gets about ten   
  
feet from her when suddenly a chair pops up from beneath him and   
  
straps wrap around him locking him in place.   
  
"Time for some fun my guinea pig." Says Washu. "You won't   
  
escape this time." She spins around and sees not Tenchi but a very   
  
frightened Kannuki. "YOU! What are you doing in my lab?!"  
  
"Mph Mmmph. Hrmph" says a very gagged Kannuki.  
  
"Dammit I lost him again." Says a very angry and disappointed   
  
Washu to herself. "Get out of here" she says to Kannuki as she   
  
presses a button on her keypad that releases his bindings.  
  
"Time... For... Breakfast." Gasps Kannuki who is now on his hands   
  
and knees.  
  
"Fine I suppose I have time." Washu walks to the exit and closes   
  
it behind her. Kannuki stand up and collects himself.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" he says to himself. "I do not get   
  
that woman." He head towards the door and attempts to open it,   
  
but he finds it very much locked. He gives it a good shake, then   
  
looks around for any locking device but is quite unsuccessful. He   
  
then tries to ram the door but gets only a bruise. Giving up on the   
  
door he walks looks around for any other doors. He is completely   
  
unsuccessful.   
  
"This isn't right. Where the hell was I last night." Giving up he   
  
sits down at Washu's computer. He hit a button and the screen   
  
pops up. He can see only the word "PASSWORD:" He starts   
  
hitting random keys and hits enter. Suddenly the screen turns red   
  
and the message "To gain access simply input the reason you are   
  
on Earth and what your mission is." displays.   
  
"How did she? Man this sucks." Kannuki then sits back and   
  
begins staring blankly at the ceiling. Before long he hears the door   
  
behind him.  
  
"No Tenchi don't let him out!" he hears Washu say.  
  
"Washu stop it! Hey Kannuki are you in there?" Says Tenchi.  
  
"Right here." Replies Kannuki who is now standing and heading   
  
towards the door.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that." Tenchi says to Kannuki. "Washu is   
  
kind of difficult sometimes."  
  
"So I noticed. Thanks for letting me out."  
  
They walk back over to the table and sit down. Kannuki sees that   
  
Ryoko has also now joined them. Kannuki starts eating his food   
  
again and the rest join him. The breakfast goes on without much   
  
conversation. When they are finished Tenchi grabs his books, says   
  
his goodbyes and heads off to school. A disappointed Washu   
  
heads back into her lab, and Sasami begins clearing the table with   
  
help from Ayeka. Kannuki heads over to the living room and sits   
  
down closely followed by Ryoko. Kannuki looks outside and   
  
admires the scenery, but Ryoko stares deeply at Kannuki.   
  
Kannuki finally notices that Ryoko has been staring at him. "Do   
  
you want something?" he says dryly.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Why are staring at me?"  
  
"I dunno. Guess I'm just intrigued by you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Why did Washu try to lock you in her lab? Are you hiding   
  
something?"  
  
"No nothing at all. What's with the questions?"  
  
"Hey can't a girl be curious? It's not everyday that people come   
  
crashing down on a restricted area. On top of that, you have   
  
powers that normal people should not have. Who are you really?   
  
Where were you raised? What's your job?"   
  
"Yes I would like to know too." Says Ayeka who just walked into   
  
the room along with Sasami.  
  
"Please tell us." Pleads Sasami.  
  
Kannuki realizes that he is in a bit of a jam. He figures he can tell   
  
them about himself without giving away the reason he really is on   
  
Earth, so he decides he can tell them of his past.  
  
"Alright sit down, I'll tell you everything. I was born on Jurai a   
  
long time ago. I can't tell you my exact age really. I never met   
  
my real parents. I was instead raised by a man named Arashi. He   
  
was a very intelligent man, and was quite skilled in martial arts.   
  
He lived alone in some remote place of Jurai when one day my real   
  
mother gave me to him to raise. Apparently Arashi and my parents   
  
were pretty good friends or else I don't think he would have been   
  
willing to raise me. Arashi never knew, or never told me, why my   
  
mother gave me up to him.   
  
Either way he accepted. He raised me as though I were his own   
  
child. He taught me everything I would need to know. He taught   
  
me how to survive on my own. He taught me how to fight, as well   
  
as to know how to not have to fight. Then one day, 700 years ago   
  
we received a distress signal from Jurai's capitol. He told me that   
  
he was a retired soldier of the royal Jurai army, and that there was   
  
a terrible battle going on that he had to take part in. I begged him   
  
not to go but he went anyway. He never returned.   
  
After waiting for three months I headed to Jurai's capitol. There I   
  
found out that Arashi had died. I took the knowledge that I   
  
acquired from him and set out to start a new life. I hitched a ride   
  
to Keltek, the closest inhabitable planet to Jurai, and the planet   
  
with the highest crime rate in the Galaxy. There, I began my life   
  
as a mercenary. I took any job that came my way, and I was good   
  
at them all. It was then that I realized that I was different. Living   
  
alone with Arashi I never realized how strong I was, but when I   
  
came out into the real world I discovered that I was much more   
  
powerful than most people. I thought this was an advantage at   
  
first, but I soon acquired many enemies on Keltek. I was disliked   
  
by not only the police, but by all of the Drug lords and heads of   
  
criminal organizations as well. Things got really bad. The price   
  
on my head grew higher and higher until the point where even my   
  
best friends betrayed me thinking that they could cash in on the   
  
bounty.   
  
After about 500 years on Keltek, I knew that I had to get out. I   
  
Took my ship and set off to explore the galaxy. I traveled to   
  
nearly every known planet.   
  
Then one day about 5 years ago, I met a man who said that my   
  
powers resembled that of the Royal family of Jurai. He said that   
  
since I could command these powers that must be related to them   
  
in some way. This man attempted to befriend me saying that he   
  
too was quite powerful and that I would make a worthy adversary.   
  
I rejected his offer. This ticked him off a bit, so he tried to capture   
  
me, saying that I must know the power of Jurai and that that power   
  
must become his. I was able to escape, but his words stayed with   
  
me. This may not come as a surprise, but that mans name was   
  
Kagato.   
  
I set out to find out who my real parents were and if I was indeed   
  
related to the Royal family. I Returned to Jurai and began   
  
researching. I looked into the royal families complete history, but   
  
there was no mention of me, or anyone that could be me anywhere.   
  
I attempted to speak with the royal family directly, but I was never   
  
granted an audience. I returned to Arashi's house to look for clues   
  
but I found nothing. My parents never documented my birth, so   
  
legally I don't exist. I don't even have a last name.   
  
I finally gave up about a year ago and went back to my travels. I   
  
thought about becoming a mercenary again, but I decided that   
  
there was no way I was going to repeat what happened on Keltek.   
  
I heard that the planet Hyrune was a good place for single men like   
  
myself to start new lives, so I headed began traveling. As all of   
  
you probably already know Hyrune is the closest habitable planet   
  
to Earth, and the way that the systems are aligned this time of year,   
  
I had to pass through Earth airspace to get there. When I was   
  
passing by my ship began experiencing some mechanical failures.   
  
I checked for the nearest inhabitable planet, which just so   
  
happened to be Earth. I headed here thinking that I could find   
  
some assistance. However, when I reached the area between the   
  
fourth and fifth planets of this system, my ship was struck by an   
  
asteroid. I headed for Earth at full speed when my ships computer   
  
told me I had very little time left. I locked onto whatever Juraian   
  
signals I could and targeted that area of the Earth. My landing gear   
  
was destroyed so I had to attempt a crash landing. As you all now   
  
know, it didn't go well. And that's pretty much it."  
  
They sat there staring at him for about a minute. Finally Ryoko   
  
spoke up. "Kannuki. Tell me, 700 years ago when Arashi was   
  
killed. Was it... Was it me who killed him?"  
  
Kannuki sits still for about ten seconds, then finally looks up at   
  
Ryoko. "Yes." He says.   
  
"Well I think Ryoko owes you an apology." Speaks Ayeka.  
  
"Forget it, that's in the past." Says Kannuki.  
  
"How did you escape from Kagato?" asks Ryoko, "We barely   
  
survived when we fought him."  
  
"It wasn't easy. He did capture me, but before he could get me on   
  
his ship, I escaped while he was preparing the ship. It was just   
  
enough time to allow me to grab the nearest vehicle and get out of   
  
there. I don't think he attempted to pursue, or else he would have   
  
caught me."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asks Sasami.  
  
"I'm really not sure. You see, everything that I owned was on that   
  
ship. I have nothing, no money, no ship, and you guys are the   
  
closest thing I have to friends."  
  
"That's terrible!" says Sasami.   
  
"I've been in worse situations than him." Says Ryoko almost as if   
  
she were bragging.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you have," says Ayeka rather snidely "but Kannuki,   
  
there must be something left in wreckage."  
  
"No there isn't. After you went to bed I checked out the wreckage   
  
myself. There is nothing of any use."   
  
"Well if there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Says Ayeka.  
  
"I know something we can do for him." Says Washu, who none of   
  
them realized had been standing in the doorway listening in. "If   
  
Kannuki is willing to come to my lab again, I can take some DNA   
  
samples to see if he really is part of the royal family."  
  
"Why miss Washu that is a fabulous idea!" says Ayeka "Don't you   
  
think so Kannuki?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Says Kannuki. He didn't want to go back into   
  
Washu's lab, but if he didn't it would seem way too suspicious.   
  
Besides, if Ayeka were with him it wouldn't be a problem. They   
  
headed into the lab followed by Ryoko, but not Sasami who went   
  
back to kitchen to finish cleaning up. They traveled through   
  
several doors that weren't there the last time Kannuki was in the   
  
lab. They finally got to a small room with several odd looking   
  
instruments lying on a table.   
  
"Now this won't take long at all. All I need is a little blood." Says   
  
Washu. Kannuki sticks out his finger and gets a small needle   
  
inserted..   
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" says Ayeka.  
  
"Yeah a little. It's no big deal."  
  
"Alright, you can leave now, were done for now." Says Washu.   
  
Ayeka and Ryoko leave, but before Kannuki can he is grabbed by   
  
Washu. "YOU can't leave. We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"So how much of that story you told was true?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Except for the end."  
  
"Well your right about that, but the rest is true."  
  
"Well it's obvious that you aren't going to tell me about your   
  
mission, but at least tell me about your run in with Kagato."  
  
"I met him on some remote planet. He saw me use my powers and   
  
he approached me. We talked for a few days and became kind of   
  
like friends. He asked me what the secret of my power was, I told   
  
him that I had no idea. He didn't believe me, so he tried to force it   
  
out of me. You know the rest of the story."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me that since I wielded that power, I must be of royal   
  
descent and therefore must know the secret of Jurai. He said such   
  
power could not be learned. That didn't make sense to me because   
  
he isn't of royal decent and he's was a lot more powerful than   
  
me."  
  
"Power can be obtained yes, but not the power of Jurai. The power   
  
that Kagato controls has different qualities than yours I taught him   
  
his power, but your power is different. His power can be learned,   
  
yours must be inherited. Get it?"  
  
"I think so. Hey does that mean you're able to teach me how to   
  
use that kind of power?"  
  
"Of course I could teach you how."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yes, but I won't. You think I would tell you to how to control   
  
something that dangerous?"  
  
"You taught Kagato."  
  
"You think I would have if I had known what he would do with it.   
  
I will never make that mistake again."  
  
"Well I can't get you to trust me, but at least hear me out. Washu,   
  
I am not here to hurt or kidnap anyone. My mission is not evil in   
  
any way, believe me on this."  
  
"Well than why are you here."  
  
"You'll find out in due time. I promise. Goodbye Washu."   
  
Kannuki starts walking out of the lab.  
  
"One more thing Kannuki."  
  
"Yeah what."  
  
"Could you please call me little Washu? Please?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Call me little Washu."  
  
"Uh okay… little Washu."  
  
"Thank you." Kannuki finds his way out of the lab and proceeds to   
  
the kitchen. He finds Sasami in there finishing up with the   
  
breakfast dishes. "Hey Sasami. I kind of need a shower. Where's   
  
a bathroom I can use."  
  
"Oh you don't need a bathroom here. Come on." She leads him   
  
outside and points to the onsen. "There's a whole hot-spring in   
  
there that you can use. Everything you need should be in there.   
  
Washu made it. I bet it'll feel really good after that crash."  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Kannuki heads over to the onsen and goes   
  
inside. He sees two signs, one reading "women's bath" the other   
  
reading "men's bath". He goes to the men's bath up the stairs. He   
  
gets ready, and steps into the bath. He sits there for a good long   
  
while staring forward and relaxing. After about 30 minutes he   
  
hears steps behind him. "Who could that be?" he thinks to himself.   
  
As he turns around he hears the steps stop. He looks right where   
  
he heard the steps, but sees no one. "What the hell" he mutters.   
  
He spins around back to how he was facing before. There right in   
  
front of him is a smiling Ryoko. Kannuki jumps back rather   
  
quickly. "What are doing in here? This is the men's bath."   
  
Ryoko uprights herself, exposing to Kannuki that she is quite nude.   
  
"I know that, thought you might want some company."  
  
"Uh well... You're... uh..."  
  
"Oh what? You've never seen a naked woman before?"  
  
"Well of course I have... just, never in private."  
  
"You're a virgin! You! Ha that's great. Mr. All powerful man   
  
living on Keltek, and you've never had sex! Oh that's too funny."  
  
"Like it's any of your business." Kannuki tries his best to look   
  
away. "Get out of here."  
  
"Hey, why are you being so shy? If it makes you feel better, I'm a   
  
virgin too."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"No, but I'm different. I really had no choice."  
  
"I don't see how you're any different from me. I lived most of my   
  
life in a remote spot of Jurai. After that I lived on a planet where   
  
the only women are prostitutes, and ugly ones at that. Also,   
  
though I may have a rough history, I DO have my morals. I'm not   
  
going to sleep with any woman I run across."  
  
"Or any woman for that matter."  
  
"I can't believe you. Your mocking me for being a virgin, but   
  
you're one yourself. On top of that you come into the men's bath   
  
without so much as a towel on."  
  
"Hey I bath like this all the time. Get used to it."  
  
"I also heard from Tenchi that you were trying to seduce him last   
  
night."  
  
"Yeah so what."  
  
"Well don't tell me that a senior in high school is going to turn   
  
down a beautiful woman like you."  
  
"He's a tough one, but I'll get him some day."  
  
"He sounds like kind of a pansy."  
  
"Hey DON'T call him a pansy. Tenchi has saved my life in more   
  
ways than one. Before I met him I was an evil space pirate. Now   
  
because of him I have finally been able to express myself and live   
  
peacefully. I love Tenchi, I would die for him if I had to."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Haven't you ever had anyone like that?"  
  
"Not really. Arashi was like a father to me, but he's really the only   
  
person I have ever considered to be a friend. Sure I had some   
  
friends on Keltek, but they all betrayed me if they got a price high   
  
enough. For the last 200 years I have been traveling from planet to   
  
planet, and I have met some people I think I can trust, but nobody   
  
that I can consider a friend."  
  
"You know now that I think about it, you and me have a lot in   
  
common. We've both been alone most of our lives, living as   
  
outlaws, with no real friends."  
  
"Yeah well at least you've got something going for you now.   
  
You've found a place you can live and have everything you need.   
  
I just lost absolutely everything. Everything I owned was on my   
  
ship. I literally have nothing, not even an identity... I have to go.   
  
It's been nice talking to you." Kannuki gets up, gets dressed, and   
  
leaves Ryoko alone. Ryoko sits in the bath for a while than finally   
  
gets up and phases into some clothes (her usual blue and yellow   
  
kimono with the tail).   
  
She teleports into the living room, where Ayeka is reading a book   
  
silently. Ryoko grabs the T.V. remote and flips it on. She flips   
  
through the channels and begins stops at one of her favorite shows.   
  
She turns up the volume, which annoys Ayeka a bit.   
  
"Do you mind? I am reading and I would like some peace and   
  
quiet." She says.  
  
"Yeah well then you shouldn't have picked the only room that has   
  
a T.V. to read in."  
  
"You are impossible. Could you at least turn the volume down?"  
  
"No way. I was here first."  
  
"You were not. I was sitting here peacefully and you just phase in   
  
and begin listening to the television loudly. And another thing, I   
  
saw you go into the men's area of the bath while Kannuki is in   
  
there. Can't you give anyone a bit of privacy?"  
  
"Speaking of Kannuki, something really seems to be bothering   
  
him."  
  
"Yes, he only just lost all he has in a terrible crash." She says   
  
snidely.   
  
"Hey don't get sarcastic with me! I mean it. I believe it's deeper   
  
than that. It's almost like, like..."  
  
"Like it's no accident that he's on Earth." Says Washu, who just   
  
stepped out of her lab.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Ayeka.  
  
"I'm not sure of it, but I believe he is on a mission that involves us,   
  
and that the crash was just a setback. I can't be sure of it, but I   
  
think we need to keep an eye on him."  
  
"So you think his whole story was false."  
  
"No. I think he was telling the truth about his past, but not his   
  
recent past. I do however have the results of the DNA test."  
  
"Well what does it say?" asks Ayeka.   
  
"You two are in no way related. Your blood and Kannuki's share   
  
no family links. However I did discover that he gets his power   
  
from the same source as you. This does not mean anything though.   
  
He may have got it from Tsunami for all we know. I was also able   
  
to discover that he is not nearly as powerful as either of you. I   
  
believe with proper training he could be, but for now he is no   
  
threat to any of us. Besides, I don't think he intends to hurt any of   
  
us, even if he could."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asks Ryoko.  
  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you, but lets just say that I can   
  
learn a lot from a simple blood sample."  
  
"Is that why you tried to trap him in your lab this morning?" asks   
  
Ryoko.  
  
"Well sort of. I was going to try and get some information out of   
  
him, but I think I know enough now. The only question now is   
  
what we do with him."  
  
"I think we should offer to let him stay here for a while. I'm sure   
  
Tenchi wouldn't mind another person living here." Says Ayeka.   
  
"Well maybe," says Washu, "But I have a better idea."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kannuki walks up the stairs thinking to himself. "This better be a   
  
nice shrine. There has to be at least a thousand stairs here." He   
  
continues up, but stops when he hears a twig snap behind him. He   
  
spins around and sees a brown blur go into the woods in the corner   
  
of his eye. "What the?" After looking around for a second he   
  
turns around and heads up the stairs again. He once again hears a   
  
noise behind him, but ignores it for a second. Then he suddenly   
  
spins around and grabs the small cabbit that was following him.   
  
"Gotcha. You must be Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Miya" says Ryo-Ohki while cocking her head looking quite   
  
confused.  
  
"I'm Kannuki, Ayeka and Washu told me about you."  
  
"Miyaa!"  
  
"Why were you following me?"  
  
"Miya miyaaa."  
  
"This would be easier if I could understand you."  
  
"Mrah." Says Ryo-Ohki as she squirms out of his hand and jumps   
  
to the stairs. She goes up a few steps and looks back at Kannuki.   
  
"Miyyaa." She then starts running up the stairs. Kannuki starts   
  
running up behind her. They finally reach the top, but Ryo-Ohki   
  
keeps running. Ryo-Ohki goes right into the shrine and hooks   
  
right after the door. Kannuki runs through the door behind her,   
  
trying to keep up, but instead runs right into Katsuhito. Katsuhito   
  
doesn't move, but Kannuki goes down.  
  
"Now young man, why are you in such a hurry?" asks Katsuhito.   
  
"I think Ryo-Ohki was trying to show me something. Oh sorry."   
  
He gets up. "The names Kannuki, nice to meet you." He says as   
  
he shakes his hand."  
  
"Yes the lady Ayeka has told me about you. It is most unfortunate   
  
that you have lost your ship. Well Kannuki, please join me for   
  
some tea."  
  
"Wait, what was it that Ryo-Ohki wanted to show me?"   
  
"Oh I believe it was nothing." Says Katsuhito while pointing at   
  
Ryo-Ohki who now has a sly smile on her face.  
  
"All right, thanks." He walks over to the table with the tea on it   
  
and sits down. Katsuhito pours him a cup and he thanks him.  
  
"So you were raised by a man named Arashi?" says Katsuhito.  
  
"Yes I was." Replies Kannuki.  
  
"I knew him."   
  
"You knew Arashi! How?"  
  
"Well as Ayeka probably told you I am really Yosho, the ex-crown   
  
prince of Jurai, who has left that life and became a priest in a small   
  
Earth temple."  
  
"Yeah she mentioned something like that."  
  
"Well when I lived on Jurai I knew him well. He was a brave and   
  
noble man. My family respected him for all that he had done for   
  
us. After a long life of service he decided to quite the Juraian army   
  
and live a peaceful life alone. He had reached the level of general,   
  
and deserved a rest. However when Ryoko attacked Jurai he   
  
returned to action for one last battle. He fought bravely, but could   
  
not hurt Ryoko. Then as she flew away in Ryo-Ohki she clipped   
  
the building that Arashi was standing near. The building collapsed   
  
on top of Arashi, killing him."  
  
"Thank you for telling me this. Tell me, you knew Arashi well,   
  
but did you know my mother?"  
  
"I am afraid I do not. Arashi did tell us that he was raising a child,   
  
but he never mentioned who gave the child to him."  
  
He stands up and gets in Katsuhito's face "You must know   
  
something. Do you even have a guess."  
  
"I do not."  
  
Kannuki collapses back onto the ground. "That's alright. I've   
  
pretty much given up on trying to figure out who I am anyway."  
  
"That is a shame. A man should not live without knowing who he   
  
really is. Knowledge of one's self is the best knowledge a person   
  
can have. Things must be very difficult for you right now. That   
  
ship was your home right?"  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"So everything you own was on it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I believe that you should stay here with us. There is no way   
  
for you to leave Earth, and without proper identification it is not   
  
possible to live successfully on Earth."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can handle it."  
  
"Don't let yourself get overcome with pride. I must insist that you   
  
stay. There is much I would like to learn about you."  
  
"Hey no offense, but what is it with everyone wanting to know   
  
everything about me around here?"  
  
"I see. I suppose everyone who lives here has been asking you   
  
questions like crazy. Sorry about that. Come with me to the   
  
house. We will arrange things for you."  
  
"Thanks Yosho. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Please, I have left that life behind me. Call me either Katsuhito or   
  
grandfather."   
  
"Alright."  
  
Katsuhito leads Kannuki down the stairs, with Ryo-Ohki following   
  
close behind. They approach the house and enter. They find   
  
Ayeka, Washu, and Ryoko in the living room.   
  
"Listen up." Says Katsuhito sharply. They look over at him and   
  
listen. "I'm sure you are all aware of our friend here's situation.   
  
He has nothing, and no one. I believe it is best that he stay with us.   
  
We have enough room and I'm sure he will be happy to help out   
  
around the house."  
  
"Well that's very gracious of you," says Washu, "but I'm afraid I   
  
have a better idea. Since he was only trying to go to Hyrune, I   
  
think we should take him there ourselves. I can provide for him   
  
anything that he would need."  
  
"Now, that's a very nice gesture miss Washu, but I really must   
  
insist that he stay." Replies Katsuhito.  
  
"Thank you very much honorable Katsuhito." Says Kannuki with a   
  
bow. "I am grateful you would do that for me Washu, but I think   
  
life here will be a lot better than on Hyrune."  
  
"Well I for one am glad you are staying." Says Ayeka cheerfully.   
  
Ryoko and Washu were not as happy, but hid their disappointment.   
  
"I believe we have a guest room that is unused. Ayeka, will you   
  
please show him to it?" asks Katsuhito.  
  
"Certainly" says Ayeka cheerfully. Ayeka leads Kannuki up the   
  
stairs and into the unoccupied room. Katsuhito then heads to   
  
another part of the house, leaving Washu and Ryoko alone.  
  
"Well you were right Washu," says Ryoko, "He definitely is on   
  
Earth for a reason. What do you think he's here for."  
  
"Well at first I thought he may be here to kidnap one of us, like   
  
some demented guy like Dr. Clay, but I'm not so sure of that   
  
anymore. The second thought is that he may be a royal watchdog   
  
here to bring back Ayeka and Sasami. I am thinking this because   
  
when he first woke up last night he asked if they were here. I'm   
  
pretty sure he was kind of out of it then, and wouldn't have made   
  
such a mistake if he were alert. However that idea doesn't fit right   
  
either. I know the Emperor wishes for Ayeka and Sasami to   
  
return home and forget about Tenchi, but I don't think Misaki and   
  
Funaho would allow him to pull such a stunt."  
  
"Unless they don't know about it."  
  
"Correct, but still, when the emperor came he found out that Ayeka   
  
and Sasami would not leave here for any reason. I believe it was   
  
not the emperor at all who sent him."  
  
"Well then who sent him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have one last guess. I hope this isn't it, but as   
  
you know the Juraian Royal family has a lot of enemies. He may   
  
be an assassin sent to eliminate Ayeka."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"Shut up for a second please. I am not afraid for our lives at all   
  
really. The test showed he has much less power than we do. On   
  
top of that, he wouldn't be able to escape. His ship is entirely   
  
destroyed. Besides, a good assassin doesn't announce himself, or   
  
wait an entire day to strike."  
  
"Why not just wait and find out. Time tells all right?"  
  
"I'm afraid you may be right on this one. I don't trust him, but I'm   
  
afraid we have no choice. Besides, Katsuhito, Sasami, and Ayeka   
  
seem to have taken a liking to him. I personally don't like him, but   
  
that's the way it goes sometimes."  
  
"I have nothing against him. If he's telling the truth about his past,   
  
then I can kind of relate to him. Give him a chance at least."  
  
"Since when have you given people a chance? Sounds like you've   
  
matured a bit."  
  
"Ah shut up." Says Ryoko while looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly they hear Kannuki heading down the stairs. They both   
  
look at him and put on innocent smiles. Kannuki looks back with a   
  
puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Uh, what's up?" he asks quizzically.   
  
"Oh nothing" they say simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah anyway, I need some stuff like clothing and other small   
  
necessities. What's the best way into town?"  
  
"At this time of day without Tenchi's father home, the only way is   
  
to walk." Says Washu.  
  
"Figures." Mutters Kannuki. He walks down the stairs and sits   
  
next to Ryoko on the couch. "Don't have any money either. This   
  
could be a problem."  
  
Katsuhito and Sasami enter the room. "Kannuki I just heard. I'm   
  
so happy!" says Sasami happily.  
  
"Thank you Sasami." Says Kannuki with a smile.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you to feel at home?" Sasami   
  
offers.  
  
"That's kind of what we were discussing. I have no clothes or   
  
personal items. Or money to pay for them."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Says Katsuhito. "I will have Tenchi   
  
take you to town. You can get at least the essentials."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Soon after they have lunch, Tenchi and Kannuki set out for town.   
  
They're heading down the dirt road chatting quietly.  
  
"Must have been quite a shock. Losing everything in a crash like   
  
that." Says Tenchi to Kannuki.  
  
"Yeah. But I feel things will turn out for the best."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You live a peaceful life alone, then   
  
BAM. You have a houseful of women who want you. Don't tell   
  
me you're not in heaven."  
  
"Well it is nice."  
  
"Isn't there one more I haven't met?"  
  
"Yeah, a galaxy police officer named Mihoshi. You'll probably   
  
like her."  
  
"Hopefully. Is she cute?"  
  
Tenchi blushes a little, "Yeah she's pretty cute. I think she's   
  
getting back tonight. You can see for yourself."  
  
"Sweet deal."  
  
They continued walking together towards town. Tenchi was kind   
  
of happy. He finally had someone he could talk to about guy stuff.   
  
They go to the shop and Kannuki grabbed some cheap shirts and   
  
pants from the clearance rack. When they returned to the house,   
  
Ayeka and Sasami had set up Kannuki's room to make it more   
  
livable. They sat down to dinner and ate another of Sasami's   
  
delicious meals.  
  
After dinner, Kannuki grabbed some Sake and headed out to the   
  
lake for a quiet drink alone. It was a cool night out, the sky was   
  
pretty clear. There was no breeze, so the lake looked like a giant   
  
mirror, with the bright moon reflecting off.  
  
Behind him Kannuki could hear Sasami laughing loudly about   
  
something, probably from the TV. He couldn't believe it, he was   
  
on Earth, and he had found what he was looking for. Now he had   
  
to figure out what to do. He stared intently at the lake. He could   
  
see the stars shimmering brightly off of the reflection. One   
  
particular star caught his attention. It was flickering brightly, and   
  
seemed to be growing quickly. A faint whistling noise was heard   
  
above. Kannuki quickly shifts his attention from the reflection to   
  
the actual star.  
  
"I think I know what this is." He mutters to himself. He looks up   
  
again. "Yup, no time to get out of the way."  
  
Mihoshi's ship slams into the lake like it has a thousand times   
  
before. A large wave crashes over Kannuki, drenching him.   
  
Shockingly, none of the wooden structure was destroyed.  
  
Kannuki wipes the water from his eyes. "Terrific" he mutters.  
  
About a hundred yards to his right he hears a phasing sound. A   
  
dripping wet Mihoshi is now standing on the shore, dripping wet.   
  
She was sobbing as usual and taking off her outer layers to dry off.  
  
Kannuki gets up and walks over to her. She's too busy drying off   
  
to notice him approaching.  
  
"You okay?" asks Kannuki.  
  
"YAH" screams Mihoshi as she jumps in the air startled.   
  
"You Mihoshi?" asks Kannuki.  
  
"Uh, I, uh." She stands up strait, "Yes. Officer first class Mihoshi   
  
Kuramitsu at your service."   
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Um, if you don't mind... I was wondering... Uh... Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry. The names Kannuki."  
  
She smiles "Oh. Hi! So um, why are you at this house?"  
  
Kannuki explains to her the whole situation. Mihoshi displays a   
  
whole slew of emotions as he tells the story. After he's done, they   
  
enter the house together and dry off.  
  
Kannuki stays up later than anyone else. When he finally does go   
  
to bed, he spends most of the time lying on his back wide-awake.   
  
Here he was, on Earth, living at the Masaki house.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
That's it for chapter 1.  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 2: Consequences and Repercussions  
  
Did you like it or hate it?   
  
Have any questions, comments or suggestions?  
  
E-mail me at Twigz221@yahoo.com 


	2. Consequences and Repercussions

Authors note:  
  
This is my fanfic, however this is not MY fanfic. I created one   
  
character and put him into someone else's series. My character is   
  
Kannuki, that someone is AIC and Pioneer, and that series is Tenchi   
  
Muyo.   
  
Thanks again to Lord Ilpalazzo/Psycomancer/Sontaku's Brother for   
  
proofreading this.   
  
If you have any questions or comments, contact me at   
  
Twigz221@yahoo.com  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It has now been one week since Kannuki crash-landed on Earth. It is   
  
now morning in the Masaki household. We join the cast at the   
  
breakfast table.  
  
Ryoko grabs her bowl and puts it up to her face. With one loud slurp   
  
she engulfs the entire thing. She lowers the bowl from her face to see   
  
every other face at the table staring blankly at her.  
  
"What?" She asks innocently.  
  
They all remain bug eyed, except for Ayeka who must speak up.   
  
"Really Ryoko, that's your seventh bowl this morning. Such rude   
  
manners. I can barely stand it."  
  
"Hey I can't help it. This new miso soup recipe is great. Besides   
  
Ayeka you've barely touched yours. That's not very nice to Sasami."  
  
"Well it's better than making a huge scene at the table!"  
  
"Hey at least I can appreciate your sisters cooking!"  
  
"You don't appreciate anything she does. Maybe if you did than you   
  
would help out with the chores once in a while!"  
  
Ryoko, in retaliation, flings her bowl at Ayeka. Tenchi reaches out   
  
and grabs the bowl in midair. "Alright that's enough. Stop the   
  
arguing now!" he yells.  
  
Everyone in the room jumps back and goes silent, startled by Tenchi.   
  
All except Washu, who is sitting peacefully eating her soup. She sets   
  
down her now empty bowl.   
  
"Delicious!" she exclaims. "Sasami, you really must make this more   
  
often!"   
  
Before long breakfast is finished. Tenchi heads out to the shrine to   
  
begin the days training. The rest of the group gets ready to do their   
  
own chores. Kannuki has yard-work duty today so he heads out to the   
  
shed and gathers the tools he needs. When he gets out of the shed,   
  
Ryoko is waiting for him.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asks.  
  
"Tenchi told me to give you this list. More chores I guess."  
  
Kannuki grabs the list and reads it off. "Sweep entry-way, do laundry,   
  
clean bathrooms, dust the main floor. Ryoko, these are your chores."  
  
"No they're not, Tenchi said they were for you to do."  
  
"I already talked to Tenchi. These are yours"  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Ryoko this list is in your handwriting."  
  
"Well, I uh, I had to write it down after he told me."  
  
"I thought he gave you the list."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just do your work. I want to get my chores done as soon as possible   
  
today."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'm going into town today." He says with a grin.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It gets kind of boring around here, so I'm going to hang out in town.   
  
You know, hit some bars, meet some women, and maybe catch a   
  
movie."  
  
"Whatever." She says as she fades back into the house. Ryoko had   
  
been unsuccessful in giving her chores to other people (even Mihoshi),   
  
so she decided to just skip them as usual. She flies up to her usual   
  
rafter and lies back for a quick nap. Before any more than ten seconds,   
  
she is interrupted.   
  
"All right Ryoko, that's enough."  
  
Ryoko open one eye and looks down while still lying. "What do you   
  
want Washu."  
  
"I read your mind, and I want you to go with Kannuki in to town."  
  
"What for."  
  
"To get information out of him."  
  
"You really think that he's just going to tell me because I went to town   
  
with him."  
  
"He will if you get him drunk enough."  
  
"Huh." She sits up.  
  
"It'll be easy. He said he was going to go to a bar. Just make sure that   
  
while he's there, he gets really drunk. Then asking him won't be a   
  
problem at all."  
  
"Of all your ideas Washu, this has to be the worst."  
  
"Do it for your Mommy," replies Washu in a childlike voice, "Besides,   
  
you may have a good time."  
  
"I just don't like the idea."  
  
"You mean the idea of spending time alone with a man other than   
  
Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko looks away from her and sighs. "If it's so important than why   
  
don't you go with him?"  
  
"Because I don't like him and he doesn't like me."  
  
"Fine I'll go, but you owe me big time."  
  
"That's my girl. Now get to your chores."  
  
Washu heads back to her lab and Ryoko goes back to relaxing. The   
  
hours pass and dinner has just been completed. Kannuki tells Tenchi   
  
of his plan and says goodbye for the night. Tenchi sits down in the   
  
living room and awaits a night of comfort. Sasami is on the couch   
  
next to him.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, where is Kannuki going?" she asks.  
  
"He's going to downtown Okayama tonight. Just to hang out I   
  
suppose."  
  
"Well how is he getting there?"   
  
Tenchi sits there silently for a second. "I don't know." He finally   
  
says. Then they hear a loud roar as they look outside to see Kannuki   
  
speeding away in Nobuyuki's van.  
  
"But Tenchi" asks Sasami, "he doesn't have a drivers license."  
  
Tenchi is to frozen and pale to respond.  
  
Kannuki is tearing down the road at about fifteen miles per hour over   
  
the limit. He has loud music blaring, and the windows down.   
  
Okayama would be his tonight. He gets about two miles down the   
  
road when he hears a noise directly to his right. He looks over to see a   
  
smiling Ryoko, wearing a very revealing outfit. This catches him by   
  
surprise a bit. The van swerves as he slams on the brakes.   
  
"What the hell Ryoko? You almost made me crash."  
  
"You sound pretty worried for a guy who was going 20 miles over the   
  
speed limit."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanna come to town with you tonight. I hope this isn't a problem."   
  
She says. Her tone then gets deeper and harsher, "Is it?"  
  
"Not really. I was just kind of planning on going alone."  
  
"Aw come on. It'll be more fun with a friend, trust me. Besides, I   
  
realize that you're going out to pick up women, and I won't interfere   
  
with that."   
  
"I never said I had a problem with it. It just kind of surprises me that   
  
you want to come. I figured that nobody wanted to come with me, so I   
  
didn't bother asking."  
  
"Well then, where are we going first?"  
  
"A movie. There's a new action movie out that they have been   
  
advertising for. It looks okay so I thought I would check it out."  
  
"How do you plan on paying for it?"  
  
"Katsuhito lent me some money. I have to pay him back, but at least I   
  
can have fun now."  
  
"What? He never lends me anything."  
  
"Well maybe he trusts me more than you."  
  
"What did you ever do to earn trust?"  
  
"Well for one I actually do my chores."  
  
"So"  
  
"I'm more polite."  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"I don't destroy pieces of the house on a daily basis."  
  
"Not my fault."  
  
"I never tried to kill him."  
  
"Once again, not my fault."  
  
"I was never a space pirate."  
  
"You were an outlaw, close enough. Either way it's not fair. That old   
  
man treats you like you're so special. I don't why that he likes you so   
  
much."  
  
"Well neither do I, but I might as well take advantage of a good   
  
situation."  
  
"Forget it, let's go."  
  
Kannuki restarts the van and floors it. They drive around for a while,   
  
and finally hit the movie theater. Kannuki buys them their tickets and   
  
they head in. It was just some crappy movie about a second rate cop   
  
who ends up defeating about a hundred terrorists and winds up   
  
becoming the hero of the day.  
  
"Man that movie sucked." Rants Ryoko.  
  
"You're telling me. Seems like here anyone is impressed by a violent   
  
scene followed by a lame catch phrase." Replies Kannuki.  
  
"It wasn't even exiting. I have had better experiences than that."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well this one time I was attacking a Juraian cargo ship, but it turned   
  
out that they were transporting a small battalion of the Juraian army as   
  
well. I stormed in there and beat up every one of them. Got a lot of   
  
loot out of it too."  
  
"I have that beat. Back on Keltek I was hired to take out the richest   
  
man on that planet. He was in a building that went underground rather   
  
than above. I battled my way through over fifty floors to get to him.   
  
Most had either soldiers or robotic attack mechanisms. And since it   
  
was underground, I had to fight my way back UP."  
  
"That's nothing. I took on the entire Juraian army by myself. I was   
  
able to stage the only successful attack on Jurai's capitol."  
  
"Yeah but didn't Yosho track you down and defeat you?"  
  
"Well no one's perfect."  
  
"Let's go. There's a good bar nearby, we can hit that."  
  
"You're on."  
  
They jump into the van and head over to this bar in the area. They see   
  
one with a long line outside. At the front of the line is a large and   
  
well-built bouncer. Kannuki parks the van and they get out. He   
  
begins to head to the end of line.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" asks Ryoko.  
  
"There's a line."  
  
"You pussy! Come on." She grabs him and heads to the front of the   
  
line. She heads right through the door, but is grabbed by the bouncer.  
  
"You must wait like the others."  
  
"Screw that. I don't wait for anyone." she says smugly.  
  
"You won't get in at all now."  
  
"Oh really." A smile spreads across her face. "Well I guess that's just   
  
too bad then." She then jabs her fist right into the bouncers' gut. He   
  
falls over and begins whimpering like a baby. Ryoko and Kannuki   
  
then walk happily into the bar. There are a lot of colored lights   
  
everywhere. There are also many small tables surrounding a dance-  
  
floor with many people dancing on it. There is some weird techno   
  
song playing.  
  
"You know Ryoko that was really unnecessary." Says Kannuki.  
  
"Hey can I help it if I like to have fun?" She looks around for a   
  
second. "What the hell IS this place?"  
  
"You know I'm not really sure. I have seen a lot of advertisements for   
  
it, and it is supposed to be the best spot in town. Lets at least see what   
  
they have."  
  
"There's a bar over there, lets hit that."  
  
They walk over to the bar. A man in a puffy pink shirt is behind the   
  
counter.  
  
"Can I get you guysth anything? Hmm." Says the bartender in a lispy   
  
voice that seems way to exited.  
  
"Shot of unflavored Vodka." Says Kannuki.  
  
"Yesth and any thing for the lady?"  
  
"Bottle of sake." Replies Ryoko.  
  
"Oh a whole bottle of Sthake. You mustht be planning a fun night!"   
  
He grabs the drinks and gives them to them. "Anything elsthe for you   
  
guysth."  
  
"Yeah." Says Kannuki. "Go away."  
  
Kannuki slams his shot while Ryoko chugs the sake.  
  
"Well I've had enough. Let's go." Says Ryoko.  
  
"Yup"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile back at the house.  
  
Tenchi is running over to his father, who is reading a racy manga in   
  
his library. "Dad! Kannuki just took your van!" Tenchi yells.  
  
"I know. He asked if he could use it." Replies Nobuyuki.   
  
"Dad he doesn't have a license! What if he gets pulled over?"  
  
"Don't worry about. He can't get in too much trouble out there."  
  
"But I think Ryoko may be with him."  
  
"In that case we do have a problem. But anyway, I think we should   
  
just let this one slide."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Tenchi let it go. Besides, what could we do anyway?"  
  
"Fine." Mutters a disappointed Tenchi. He sulks back down to the   
  
living room. Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi are on the couch watching   
  
Television. Ryo-Ohki is perched on top of Sasami's head as usual.   
  
He finds a spot and sits down.  
  
"Well how did it go?" asks Sasami.  
  
"He got Dad's permission, but still doesn't have a license. Dad said   
  
not to worry about it, but I still have a really bad feeling."  
  
"I know what you mean." Says Ayeka. "Allowing Ryoko to go out it   
  
public is never a good thing."  
  
"I hate to admit it but you are right." Replies Tenchi.  
  
"Oh you guys worry too much. I'm sure they will have a fine time,   
  
and not get in any trouble at all. Really you are making a big deal out   
  
of nothing." Adds Mihoshi.  
  
"I suppose your right." Says Tenchi with a sigh. "By the way, where   
  
is Washu?"  
  
"I believe she is in the middle of a very important experiment." replies   
  
Ayeka "she said not to be disturbed until tomorrow."  
  
Tenchi finally feels he can relax a bit. His sits back and tries to enjoy   
  
the show. He doesn't enjoy it much, being that it is a chick show   
  
about teenage romance.   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
About an hour has passed. Ryoko and Kannuki are still trying to find   
  
a good bar. After seeing nothing but dance clubs, and no real bars,   
  
they are about ready to give up.  
  
"Come on Ryoko, don't you know of any place around here that's a   
  
good hang-out? I mean, you drink all the time."  
  
"Yeah, I drink a lot, at home. I just get the soki from a liquor store. I   
  
never hang out in a bar."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Tenchi doesn't approve of me going into town on my own."  
  
"Ha, really? Why's that?"  
  
"He's afraid I'm going to use my powers and freak people out.   
  
However that isn't a problem tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah Washu made me put this damn thing on." She points to a small   
  
black necklace that Kannuki hadn't noticed before. "It limits my   
  
powers. I can't do anything with it on."  
  
"But you took out that bouncer."  
  
"It limits my power, not my strength. I can still kick ass."  
  
"But wait, how did you teleport into the van?"  
  
"Washu did that for me."  
  
"This doesn't make sense. You wanted to come to town with me, but   
  
you went and made sure that your powers were limited. That isn't like   
  
you at all."  
  
"Washu made me."  
  
"Made you? How did Washu MAKE you?"  
  
"She read my thoughts. When she found out I was going to town she   
  
decided it would be best if I wore it."  
  
"And you just let her put it on you."  
  
"Well, she kind of has a lot of dirt on me." Says Ryoko while   
  
blushing a bit.  
  
"Dirt, like what?"  
  
"Like I would tell you. Come on let's just get to a bar."  
  
"Well were heading out of the trendy downtown area, I'm pretty sure   
  
there is a bar around here somewhere." They drive out of the   
  
downtown area and head to a more commercial part of the town.  
  
"How about that place?" says Ryoko, pointing to a seedy looking   
  
place with nothing but motorcycles parked out front.   
  
"A biker bar? No thanks."  
  
"Well how about that?" She points to a sports bar.  
  
"Fine." He pulls up the van and they get out. They head inside and   
  
head up to the bar past several tables, many of which have some tough   
  
looking men sitting at them. There is a karaoke stand, but nobody is   
  
using it. One wall is lined with dartboards, half of which are being   
  
used. There are several televisions with a baseball game on. There are   
  
two waitresses running back and forth from table to table, trying to get   
  
people their drinks. They find two empty stools at the bar and sit   
  
down. The guy behind the counter is an overweight bald guy (shaved   
  
bald) with a goatee. They order some drinks and finally begin to relax.   
  
They begin a meaningless conversation, and have about five more   
  
drinks apiece.   
  
Ryoko lets out a sigh and stretches her arms. "I'm going to go sing   
  
some karaoke."   
  
"Go ahead." Mutters Kannuki, as he orders another drink. Ryoko   
  
heads of towards the karaoke stage and starts singing. The bartender   
  
quickly fixes a drink and gives it to Kannuki.  
  
"So is that your girlfriend?" asks the bartender.  
  
"Who her?" replies Kannuki. "No were just friends."  
  
"That's to bad, you don't see women that good looking come in here   
  
very often. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen you around   
  
here before. What's your name?"  
  
"Kannuki." He answers dryly, not really caring.  
  
"The names Dan. Dan Stressman. Moved here from America. I own   
  
this place, nice little bar aint it?."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"So where you from Kannuki?"  
  
Kannuki had to stop and think about this one. He couldn't tell him   
  
where he really was from. He stopped and though about a good place   
  
that he could be from.  
  
"Well did you forget or something?"  
  
"Not that, I just don't really have a hometown. I move around a lot,   
  
and never really settle in one place for too long. I go around and do   
  
jobs, whatever's needed. But I think I may stick with Okayama for a   
  
while. I have a nice place to stay for a while."  
  
"Is it with her?" Dan points to Ryoko.  
  
"Technically, she lives in the same house, but she's a guest too. It's a   
  
long story. I'll have another drink please."  
  
"What is that? Your seventh."  
  
"Here, yes."  
  
"How can you stand that much alcohol?"  
  
"I dunno. I just can." Kannuki grabs his new drink and slams it down.   
  
"Another please, and get some for my friend over there." He points to   
  
Ryoko who is dancing around like a loony on stage singing completely   
  
off beat from the song. Dan gets the drinks, and has a waitress bring   
  
Ryoko's over to her.  
  
"Hey man, you may want to get up." Says Dan suddenly.  
  
"Yeah why's that?"  
  
"No time to explain man, just move." It was too late. Kannuki feels a   
  
hand grab his shoulder and spins him around. There is a very large   
  
muscular man with some evil looking tattoos on his arms.   
  
"You're in my seat. Get out."  
  
"What was that?" says Kannuki almost laughing.  
  
"YOU are in MY seat. If you know what's good for you, than you   
  
should move."  
  
"I'm happy where I am thank you."  
  
"You little punk!" The man thrusts at Kannuki with his fist. Before it   
  
can hit a target, Kannuki grabs his fist and twists it, causing the man to   
  
flip and land on his back. Kannuki turns around and resumes drinking.   
  
The man gets up angrily and spins Kannuki around. "You're gonna   
  
pay for that you little bastard!"  
  
"Oh really?" muses Kannuki. He finishes his drink and stands up.   
  
"Fine I won't block this next one. Go on, take a shot."  
  
Without hesitation the man throw a punch directly at Kannuki's nose.   
  
Being true to his word, Kannuki takes the hit, and fly's back bringing   
  
his hands up to his nose, which is starting to bleed.  
  
"Shit! God Dammit, Shit! You hit my nose you Ass-Clown! OW!   
  
God Damn Shit!"   
  
Then without warning Kannuki throws his own punch at the guy,   
  
hitting HIM in the nose. The man falls back, unconscious, and with a   
  
nose that is bruised and bleeding.  
  
"Bitch" says Kannuki triumphantly. He turns around sits back down.   
  
He picks up his drink and resumes. Ryoko, who witnessed the event   
  
comes over and sits down next to Kannuki.  
  
"Now was that really necessary?" comments Ryoko.  
  
"Uh... Yes. Yes it was."  
  
"Yeah I hate his type too. What's this guys deal?" She points to Dan,   
  
who is in a state of shock.  
  
"Beats me. YO Dan!"  
  
Dan snaps out of his trance, "How did you do that? That was Dave   
  
Curry, (or slop-hole as we like to call him). He has been terrorizing   
  
my customers since I opened. He's almost killed several people in   
  
here, and you took him out effortlessly!"  
  
"That guy was weak."  
  
"No way man. Dave is dangerous. Hey if you're looking for work,   
  
how about being a bouncer here. I need a guy like you."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Really man, I'll give ya a great salary, plus all the beer you want."  
  
"Go for it!" adds Ryoko enthusiastically.   
  
"I don't need a job"  
  
"That's too bad." murmurs Dan.  
  
"Well how about a couple more drinks on the house for him then."   
  
advised Ryoko "Who knows, maybe that's the last you'll see of that   
  
guy."  
  
Just as she finishes saying this Dave, who has now regained   
  
consciousness, grabs Ryoko and holds a knife to her throat.  
  
"Oh this is really what I need right now." Says Ryoko sarcastically.   
  
Obviously not scared.  
  
"Shut up Bitch!" threatens Dave.  
  
"There's no need for that. Put the knife down." Pleads Dan  
  
"Fuck you." he points at Kannuki. "YOU! Get the hell out of my bar.   
  
Pack up and leave now and I'll let her live. The bitch can find her own   
  
way home."  
  
"I have a better deal." Says Kannuki, "We should have a little contest.   
  
The loser has to pay the winners bar tab for the night, and never return   
  
here as long as they live."  
  
Dave loosens his grip on Ryoko. "What's the contest?"  
  
"All you have to do is win an arm wrestling match... against my friend   
  
whom you are holding right now."  
  
"Are you fucking crazy!" yells Dan. Dave just looks at Kannuki in   
  
disbelief.   
  
"You gotta be fuckin kidding me," says Dave, "what's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Just strait out arm wrestling."  
  
"Against her? You have gotta be the dumbest retard ever to live. I'll   
  
do it, and I will not hold back just because you're a woman."  
  
"You willing to do it Ryoko?'  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to? A chance for free beer, hell   
  
yeah I'll do it." She responds.  
  
With that the contest got started. Nearly everyone in the bar gathered   
  
around the table to watch. Every person in the bar was in disbelief,   
  
except for Kannuki and Ryoko of course. Dan volunteered to   
  
"referee" the bout.   
  
"Alright, this is best one out of one. No going back now! First person   
  
to slam the others hand on to the table will be declared the winner."  
  
"God dammit we know how to arm wrestle." Yells Dave.  
  
"Right then. Put you elbows on the table and grip hands," they do. He   
  
places his hand over theirs. "Alright, on the count of three." The bar   
  
goes silent. "1. 2. 3. GO" He pulls his hand up and they begin.  
  
Dave starts pushing on Ryoko's hand as hard as he can. Ryoko almost   
  
bursts. "Ha, is that all you have. Oh that is too funny" she laughs.   
  
Dave begins to look pissed. His muscles all flex and his face turns   
  
bright red. "Oh this is just pathetic." Laughs Ryoko. With that she   
  
slams his hand onto the table.  
  
A second of silenced disbelief hushes over the bar. The silence is   
  
broken by a beer bottle falling off of a table and hitting the ground   
  
with a crash of broken glass. With that, the entire bar erupts in joyous   
  
cheering.  
  
Dave stares forward in disbelief. That disbelief soon turns to anger.   
  
The laughter and mockery form the people in the bar stab at him. His   
  
entire dominance over that bar has shattered. For the first time in a   
  
long time, Dave knew what it was like to lose. He didn't like it much.   
  
Thinking only with revenge he slowly goes for his knife. Concealed   
  
within his jacket, he grasps the handle of the knife. He sits still,   
  
waiting for the right moment. Then without warning, he lunges the   
  
blade at Kannuki, who has his back turned.  
  
Fortunately Ryoko sees him lunge and springs into action. As fast as   
  
she can, she jumps out of her chair and delivers a swift kick to his   
  
hand, knocking the blade up into the air. She then delivers a harsh   
  
uppercut to Dave's chin, knocking him back and to the ground. The   
  
knife comes down spinning and sticks into the table with a thud.  
  
Bleeding and bruised, Dave gets up. He gets out his credit card and   
  
throws it at Dan. Without saying a word, he stumbles out of the door,   
  
never to return.  
  
Celebrations began, everyone in the bar had a better time than they had   
  
ever had there. Drinks flowed and the music was loud. Kannuki and   
  
Ryoko soon became the most popular people at the bar. It was really   
  
looking to be a great night.   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Back at the Masaki house things had been pretty calm. Sasami had   
  
gone to bed. Not too long after that Mihoshi decided to check in for   
  
the night as well, leaving Ayeka and Tenchi alone.  
  
Ayeka felt quite nervous, rarely did she get a chance to be with Tenchi   
  
alone. She knew this would be one of the best opportunities she would   
  
get, and that she had to take advantage of it. She however, did not   
  
know what to say to him. She knew she had to act soon, for it was   
  
getting late. But she was so afraid that he may reject her. She wished   
  
that she were like Ryoko and could just say whatever she wanted.   
  
"Like Ryoko?" she thought, "how desperate am I that I wish I were   
  
like Ryoko? I must speak."  
  
She gathered up her courage and was about to speak, but Tenchi   
  
looked over at her and spoke first. "Hey Ayeka." She says.  
  
Startled, Ayeka responds, "Yes Lord Tenchi, what is it?"  
  
"It's a lovely night out, and I was going to go for a walk before I go to   
  
bed, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi I would be delighted." Exclaimed Ayeka  
  
It was an unusually chilly night, so Tenchi grabbed his coat, as well as   
  
one for Ayeka. They stepped outside and began walking silently along   
  
the moonlit path. It was very clear out, not a cloud in the sky. The   
  
moon was shining bright enough that everything was clear enough to   
  
see, but still retained the eerie darkness of the night. A slight breeze   
  
flew through the air with the smell of summer lingering in its wake.  
  
The wonderful atmosphere, and the fact that she was with Tenchi, this   
  
to Ayeka, was paradise. They walked along admiring the scenery, no   
  
words were spoken, none needed to be.  
  
They walked along silently for almost forty-five minutes. They had   
  
headed up along a favorite path of Tenchi's. The path leads through a   
  
beautiful part of the woods, to the top of a cliff that overlooked the   
  
entire area.  
  
There Tenchi sat down to relax. Ayeka sat down right next him, and   
  
let out a sigh of pure joy.  
  
"Tenchi." She sighs.  
  
"Yes Ayeka, what is it?"  
  
She hesitates for a few seconds. "I love you Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi also hesitates, unsure of how to answer. "I know Ayeka."  
  
"Then please, tell me that you love me as well." She says with a tone   
  
of desperation in her voice.  
  
Tenchi responds with silence.  
  
"Tell me that I am not on Earth for no reason, tell me that my efforts   
  
are not in vain." She pleads.  
  
Tenchi stares her in eyes, looking at one of the women who has   
  
devoted her life to him. He could see the love and devotion coming   
  
from them. He responds, "Ayeka, it's not that I don't love you, I   
  
really do. However, I love Ryoko as well. Please try to understand   
  
the situation I'm in. I love you and Ryoko equally, and I cannot   
  
forsake one of you for the other."  
  
Tears began to form around Ayeka's eyes. "But why Tenchi? I love   
  
you more than anything. Can't you see that?"  
  
"I know Ayeka, and it pains me to not be able to love you as much as   
  
you love me"  
  
"But you can love me Tenchi. Why must you concern yourself with   
  
an evil person like Ryoko?"  
  
"Well why do you hate Ryoko?"  
  
"Because she has shown absolutely no respect for me. How can a I   
  
possibly not hate someone who has taken so much from me?"  
  
"Ryoko doesn't hate you Ayeka."  
  
"What are talking about? She has done such horrible things to me!   
  
How can you think that she does not hate me?"  
  
"Ayeka look back. When Kagato attacked she limited her attacks to   
  
prevent you from getting injured. When Yumi attacked Jurai and   
  
Ryuten, she fought for you and your family. When Garyu kidnapped   
  
you, she risked her own life to rescue you. She only argues with you   
  
because she is too embarrassed to come to the reality that she really   
  
cares for you. I realize she used to be a violent pirate, but she has   
  
changed. Please give her a chance."  
  
Ayeka had to pause after that. She knew that it was all true. She just   
  
didn't want to come to terms with it. It was however a request from   
  
Tenchi. She looked up at him, a serious look of concern was on his   
  
face. "I am sorry" she uttered. "I will try."   
  
At this point she brakes down crying. She buries her face in her arms   
  
and wept. Tenchi wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
After about ten minutes, Tenchi notices she was no longer crying. He   
  
looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. Gently he picks her   
  
up and begins to carry her back to the house. Ayeka is awakened by   
  
this, but she stays silent and doesn't move. She enjoys feeling close to   
  
Tenchi like this and didn't want him to stop holding her.   
  
Tenchi reaches the house and heads up the stairs to Ayeka and   
  
Sasami's room. He lays Ayeka down and pulls the covers over her.   
  
He lets out an exhausted sigh, and goes to bed himself.  
  
Laying there silently, an idea comes to Ayeka. "Sasami." She says   
  
quietly.  
  
"Yes Ayeka?" replies Sasami.  
  
"Ah good you are awake."  
  
"Yeah Tenchi woke me up. What do you want?"  
  
"Could you please let me make breakfast tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Why Ayeka?"  
  
"I want to do it for Tenchi. Please, I think I can do it. You have   
  
taught me a lot."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you Sasami."  
  
Both sisters soon fall asleep.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Back at the bar, the night started to grow old, and many people started   
  
to leave. Kannuki and Ryoko sat back down at the bar and each   
  
ordered another drink (this is about 50-60 each for the night.) Ryoko   
  
was getting pretty drunk, but she could tell that Kannuki was far more   
  
wasted than she was.  
  
Seeing him drunk made her remember the whole reason she came   
  
along. "Alright Washu." She thought, "I'll ask him."  
  
"Hey Kannuki?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah what." He responds in a drunk tone of voice.  
  
"Why are you here."  
  
"To have shum drinksh and have a good time. The hell queschin ish   
  
dat?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Sure it ishint"  
  
"No I mean why are you on Earth, what's your mission."  
  
"My mission, shit how you know bout dat."  
  
"What is your mission."  
  
"Doesn't matter I failed."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"The damn thing was a total failure."  
  
"Holy crap!" thinks Ryoko "This changes things."  
  
"On toppa that, I like it here on Earth. I think I'll stay."  
  
Ryoko decides not to push the subject any further. There they sit   
  
silently for about ten minutes. Neither orders another drink. Ryoko   
  
finally turns to Kannuki. "I think I've had enough, lets go back   
  
home."  
  
"Yeah your right Ryoko, lets go."  
  
The get up and walk over to the exit. Dan gives them goodbye wave.   
  
They get into the van, and they are off. Ryoko sits back and looks out   
  
her window at the scenery as it passes by, but she soon falls asleep.   
  
Kannuki looks over at her and notices that she is asleep. He smiles,   
  
admiring her beauty. He becomes very relaxed, as he too succumbs to   
  
his exhaustion and falls asleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi awakes early in the morning. He looks out of his window and   
  
sees a beautiful sunrise out of his window. Feeling refreshed enough,   
  
he gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. After preparing himself   
  
for the day, and getting dressed, he heads down to the kitchen.  
  
Before he gets there, he hears sounds coming from the kitchen. He   
  
looks inside and sees Ayeka by herself preparing breakfast.   
  
Surprisingly, she seems to have a lot prepared, as if she had been up   
  
for quite some time. More surprisingly, the food seems to have been   
  
well prepared. Even more surprisingly is that Sasami is nowhere to be   
  
seen.  
  
She seems to be trying very hard, and working as hard as she can, so   
  
Tenchi decides to let her be for now. He heads out of the house and   
  
heads up to the temple. He reaches the temple and heads in the main   
  
entrance. There Katsuhito is speaking with Nobuyuki.   
  
"I can't get to work. What do you propose I do?" Tenchi hears his   
  
father say.  
  
Before he can come up with a suitable response, Katsuhito notices   
  
Tenchi standing in the doorway. "Tenchi, you're up early," he states.   
  
"Uh, morning Grandpa."   
  
"Don't ignore me. I have a real problem here!" pleads Nobuyuki.   
  
"What's the matter Dad?" asks Tenchi.  
  
"Well as you know I let Kannuki and Ryoko borrow my van last night,   
  
but they never came back."  
  
"What!" screams Tenchi.  
  
"I know it's a real dilemma. I have no way to get to work, the nearest   
  
bus stop is five miles from here."  
  
"Well I think I may know of a way." Says Katsuhito.   
  
"Really what?" Say Tenchi and Nobuyuki at the same time.  
  
"Take the day off. You've been working too hard lately. We never see   
  
you anymore."  
  
"But I have too much to do. I can't just take a day off." Whines   
  
Nobuyuki. "Besides, I am the only means of income for this family.   
  
You guys need me to make money."  
  
"This is true, however you get two weeks of paid vacation. You have   
  
only used three days so far. Stay home."  
  
"Fine." Sighs Nobuyuki.  
  
"Well then everything is settled." Says Katsuhito happily. He and   
  
Nobuyuki begin to head out of the shrine.  
  
"Wait! What about Kannuki and Ryoko?" wails Tenchi.  
  
Katsuhito turns around "Don't worry about it for now. We'll deal with   
  
it later."  
  
Katsuhito and Nobuyuki head out of the shrine and to the stairs.   
  
Tenchi just walks behind them slowly shaking his head.  
  
They finally reach the house. By this time Sasami and Mihoshi have   
  
awoken, and are sitting quietly in the living room.   
  
"Good morning Tenchi." Says Sasami happily.  
  
"Good morning Sasami."  
  
"Don't go into the dining room yet Tenchi. There's a surprise in   
  
there." Advised Sasami.   
  
Tenchi gives a smile and a nod of acknowledgment. After about five   
  
minutes of quiet conversation Sasami realizes that not everybody is   
  
there.  
  
"Tenchi we had better get Ryoko, Washu and Kannuki."  
  
"Uh Sasami, I have some bad news." Says Tenchi, "Ryoko and   
  
Kannuki never came home last night."  
  
A look of Panic spread over Sasami's face. She stands up quickly and   
  
starts running in a random direction, as people often do when   
  
panicked. "Oh no! What if they're hurt? We have to go find them!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Sasami." Comforts Tenchi, "They can take   
  
care of themselves."  
  
Sasami stops and hangs her head. "I suppose your right."  
  
"Hey Mihoshi will you go get Washu for us."  
  
Mihoshi lifts her head slightly. She is obviously still very tired.   
  
"Washu said I can't go into her lab alone anymore."  
  
"Gee I wonder why?" mumbles Tenchi.  
  
"What?" asks Mihoshi.  
  
"Nothing." He sighs. "Well I guess I had better get her." He walks   
  
over to the door leading to her lab. He takes a deep breath and moves   
  
his hand towards the door. Slowly he begins to place his hand on the   
  
knob. Just as he gets the guts to turn the knob, the door flies open   
  
sending Tenchi flying back and into the wall.  
  
Washu walks out of her lab casually and looks down at Tenchi. "You   
  
know," she scolds "you really shouldn't stand in front of a door that   
  
swings outward."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Mumbles Tenchi.  
  
Washu walks over to Sasami and sees the look of worry on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, they're fine." Says Washu encouragingly.  
  
  
  
A big smile spreads across Sasami's face. "Thank you Washu."  
  
"Anytime." She says with a wink.  
  
Nearly ten minutes pass of meaningless conversation, then Ayeka's   
  
voice comes from the dining room. "Okay you can come in now."  
  
Sasami jumps up excitedly. She pulls Tenchi up onto his feet. They   
  
walk into the dining room, and as they do, their mouths hit the floor.  
  
Spread out in front of them is a whole table full of delicious looking   
  
food. All sorts of food are laid out. Fruit, vegetables, fish, egg dishes,   
  
breakfast soups, everything. It was not much greater than they usually   
  
had, but the fact that Ayeka had done it was simply shocking.  
  
Ayeka stood there blushing. "Please sit down." She says shyly. They   
  
all take their spots at the table and begin serving themselves. Ayeka   
  
stands at the foot of the table looking proudly at what she had done.   
  
She had tried many times to learn how to cook from Sasami, but until   
  
now she had never been able to get things right.  
  
She looked happily at all of the happy faces enjoying the meal when it   
  
hit her. "Excuse me for asking," she says, "But where are Kannuki   
  
and Ryoko?"  
  
"Well that's the odd thing." Responds Tenchi, "They kind of didn't   
  
come home from partying last night."  
  
Ayeka's face turns sour, but she catches herself and smiles. "Well I'm   
  
sure they'll be just fine."  
  
They resume eating, and Ayeka rather than join in, just watches.   
  
Sasami turns to Ayeka, "Ayeka this is delicious, you should eat with   
  
us."  
  
Everyone else at the table agrees with Sasami in their own way.  
  
"Thank you, but I made this meal for you to enjoy." Ayeka responds.  
  
"But Ayeka I would enjoy it more if you ate with us." Pleads Sasami.   
  
"Besides there is plenty of food, and we don't want to waste any."  
  
Ayeka humbly sits down next to her sister. She takes very little food   
  
and joins in. The rest of breakfast is a happy one. Everyone was sure   
  
to thank Ayeka. Sasami was especially grateful. Tenchi offers to help   
  
Ayeka clean up the mess, and they were sure to set aside the leftovers   
  
for Kannuki and Ryoko.  
  
After clean up Tenchi and Ayeka join Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu in   
  
the living room.  
  
"Well, now what should we do about Ryoko and Kannuki?" asks   
  
Tenchi.  
  
"Don't worry about them." Says Washu. "They aren't hurt, and can   
  
find their own way home."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asks Tenchi.  
  
"Positive. Now I'm sure your grandfather has some work for you to   
  
do. Better get to it."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Mumbles Tenchi as he steps outside to begin the   
  
days work.  
  
"As for you," says Washu to Mihoshi, "I need you in my lab."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kannuki awakes with the worst headache he had ever experienced.   
  
His eyes slowly open, but instantly begin to sting. He takes a breath   
  
and begins coughing heavily. Whatever he inhaled wasn't air. He   
  
opens his eyes and becomes fully awake. He then notices that he is   
  
surrounded in smoke. He sniffs. Yes definitely smoke. It seems   
  
unbearably hot in the van. He feels around for the door. He finds it   
  
and grabs the handle. He gives it a push, nothing happens. He gives it   
  
a hard push, and it falls off. He stumbles and collapses to the ground.   
  
His headache becomes more severe. Painfully he looks around. He is   
  
at the bottom of a hill inside of a forest. The sun has just barely come   
  
up. The ground has a slight dew on it. He sees a path of ripped up   
  
ground and destroyed brush leading up to him. He looks back at the   
  
van. The entire front end is wrapped around a tree, and has mostly   
  
burned away.   
  
He tries to think about what he had done. "Something about a movie.   
  
Crappy dance clubs? At a bar. Ryoko beats up a guy. Wait Ryoko!   
  
Shit Ryoko." He gets up and rushes to the passenger side of the van.   
  
He rips the door off and looks in. Ryoko isn't there. He looks around   
  
dumbfounded. He notices that there is a large hole in the windshield.   
  
He looks in the direction that the van is facing, and there is Ryoko   
  
lying unconscious on the ground.   
  
He rushes over to her and rolls her onto her back. She is bleeding   
  
from her forehead, but nothing else seems to be wrong.   
  
"Ryoko. Ryoko wake up."  
  
She stirs.  
  
"Wake up Ryoko!" he yells.  
  
She moans and slowly opens her eyes. She too has a blaring headache.   
  
She sits up grabbing her head. "God damn, what did we do last   
  
night?"  
  
"That's the least of our worries. Look over there." He points to the   
  
van.  
  
She has to look for a second before her eyes can focus. Then the van   
  
comes into clear view. "Oh shit. That's not good."  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I can barely think with this god damned headache."  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty hung-over too."  
  
"Yeah well at least you didn't hit your head on a tree."  
  
"We should probably rest a bit."  
  
"Forget it, I'll just teleport us back home."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"Sure, hold on." She grabs his hand. They sit there still for a second.   
  
Nothing happens. "Oh right the necklace." She grabs the necklace and   
  
yanks on it. As she does this, it beeps and emits a high voltage shock   
  
sending Ryoko to the ground. She springs back to her feet. "God   
  
damn you Washu!" she screams.  
  
"Let me guess, Washu fool-proofed it so you can't take it off   
  
yourself."  
  
"Bingo. I guess we had better walk."  
  
"You up for it?"  
  
"No, but we're going anyway. Lets go."  
  
"Give me a minute dammit." Walking a long distance was the last   
  
thing Kannuki wanted to do right now. Being injured and hung-over is   
  
not a good state to be in while walking a long distance.  
  
They sit there for about five minutes before Ryoko gets impatient.   
  
"C'mon were leaving." She wasn't up for the walk either, but she   
  
knew that they couldn't just sit there all day.  
  
Kannuki gets up and Mumbles. "Fucking hung-over and I gotta walk   
  
god dammit." Slowly they walk up the path that the van had created.   
  
Soon they get to the road. There was a turn in the road that they   
  
obviously did not make. They head down the road in the direction   
  
they think is the right way.   
  
Not much is said on the way home. Both are too hung-over to care.   
  
About three miles down, they get to a part of the road that is not   
  
surrounded in trees. They are on a hill and can see a good outlook of   
  
the area. Scanning around Ryoko gets a glimpse of the house off in   
  
the distance. It's about a five mile walk from where they are. Both are   
  
tired and hung-over, meaning another five miles is the last thing they   
  
want.  
  
Hardly determined they press on. Nearly an hour later, they stumble   
  
into view of the house. Gradually they stumble to the gate that Azaka   
  
and Kamidake and standing guard at.   
  
"Good morning." Says Azaka.  
  
"I hope your evening was enjoyable." Adds Kamidake.  
  
Ryoko and Kannuki stumble by without even acknowledging them.  
  
"I wonder." Says Azaka. "Do we even have a purpose?"  
  
"No I don't believe so."  
  
Ryoko gets to the door first. She slides it open and steps inside.   
  
Inside Sasami and Ayeka are reading quietly. They look up to see who   
  
has entered.  
  
Sasami gets very exited to see them. She gets up and runs over to   
  
them. "You're home! I was so worried."  
  
Ryoko smiles and pats her on the head. "Thanks" she mutters.  
  
Ryoko and Kannuki then trudge up the stairs to their individual rooms.   
  
There, they collapse into a deep sleep.  
  
A couple hours pass and Tenchi gets finished with the first set of his   
  
duties. He proceeds to the house to grab some lunch. Sasami has set   
  
out a small buffet of lunch. He grabs some food and sits down at the   
  
table with Ayeka, Sasami, and his father, who are the only people   
  
there.  
  
"Good afternoon Tenchi." Says Ayeka. "Did your morning go well?"  
  
"It was fine thank you." Replies Tenchi. "By the way. Did Ryoko and   
  
Kannuki ever come home."  
  
"Yes they did." Responds Sasami. "They came home a couple of hours   
  
ago and went to bed. They were hurt, and looked like they had had a   
  
lot to drink."  
  
Tenchi gets a slight look of anger and frustration on his face.  
  
"and on top of that, they didn't come home with the van." Sasami   
  
adds.  
  
"What!" says Nobuyuki while turning white in the face. "My... car...   
  
where is it?"  
  
"That's it" says Tenchi angrily as he gets up. "I'm getting them up   
  
right now." He storms up the stairs to wake them up.   
  
"My, I haven't seen Tenchi this angry before." States Ayeka.  
  
He goes to Ryoko's bedroom first. He walks to her bed and throws off   
  
her cover. He then grabs her shirt and pulls her up. "Get up Ryoko he   
  
yells."  
  
Her eyes open rather quickly. "What is it Tenchi?" she asks   
  
innocently.  
  
"Just get up and come downstairs. We need to talk." He leaves her   
  
standing there bewildered.   
  
He then goes down the hall to Kannuki's room. He slides open the   
  
door and it hits the end of the track with a loud bang. This wakes up   
  
Kannuki who lets out a loud groan.   
  
"Kannuki get up, we need to talk."  
  
"G'mornin Tinchee."  
  
"I mean it this is important."  
  
"Is breakfast getting cold."  
  
"It's the afternoon."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kannuki?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kannuki?"  
  
"..."  
  
He walks over to him and kicks him in the ribs. "Get up!"  
  
Kannuki sits up grabbing his chest. "All right, all right I'm up."  
  
"We need to talk about what you and Ryoko did last night c'mon."   
  
Tenchi leaves the room and heads back downstairs.  
  
"God dammit." Mutters Kannuki.  
  
Ryoko and Kannuki quickly get dressed and head downstairs at about   
  
the same time. They get to the bottom of the stairs where Tenchi is   
  
waiting for them. Ayeka stands at the end of the room eager to see   
  
Tenchi mad at Ryoko. Sasami left the room. She hated the idea of   
  
Tenchi being mad, and him scolding anyone was something she did   
  
not want to see.  
  
"Sit down" he commands.  
  
They sit down next to each other and hang their heads.  
  
"All right, first things first. Where is my fathers van?"  
  
A large bead of sweat forms on both Kannuki and Ryoko's foreheads.  
  
"Well Tenchi," responds Ryoko, "It's kind of, well..."  
  
"It's in the forest in a burning heap wrapped around a tree." Finishes   
  
Kannuki.  
  
"WHAT!? Which one of you was driving?"  
  
Kannuki slightly raises his hand.  
  
"How much did you have to drink last night?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"I can't believe this. How is my father supposed to get to work now."  
  
"I'll fly him." Jokes Ryoko.  
  
"This isn't a joke."  
  
"Sorry" she quickly says.  
  
"Ryoko I have had to put up with you for a long time. You have to   
  
admit I have been very patient with you."  
  
"Well yes" she says while looking down at the floor.  
  
"And you Kannuki, you have only been here a week and you have   
  
already began to cause trouble."  
  
Kannuki didn't know what to say. Nobody had scolded him in a long   
  
time, or at least survived to. This was different though, he had been   
  
invited to live in someone's house out of the goodness of their heart,   
  
and he had destroyed their trust. He wanted to feel angry, it was what   
  
he was used to, but somehow he couldn't get mad at Tenchi. Then   
  
something completely unexpected happened.  
  
"Tenchi," says Ryoko, "Don't blame him, it was my fault. I came   
  
along with him uninvited and made him drink more than he should   
  
have. If I hadn't gone along, none of this what have happened. I'm   
  
sorry."  
  
Everyone in the room went into a state of shock. Ryoko rarely took   
  
the blame for anything, and she made a sincere apology. The room   
  
went silent for about a minute as they let it set in.   
  
Finally Tenchi had to speak up. "I'm glad you are finally taking   
  
responsibility Ryoko. However you have to start doing your share of   
  
work around here. I am tired of you ignoring all of your duties around   
  
here. Promise me that you will at least attempt to help out."  
  
"I will Tenchi." she solemnly says.  
  
"As for you Kannuki, I am glad you're here, really I am. You are   
  
really a great help, but if things like this continue, there will be   
  
consequences."  
  
"I believe I have an idea." It was Katsuhito, he had come in a minute   
  
ago, and waited until now to speak. "Kannuki, you have borrowed   
  
money from me, I think it is time to pay me back."  
  
Kannuki's face turned white. "Oh crap." He mutters.  
  
"What, how much money did you borrow?" asks Tenchi.  
  
"Oh a little," responds Kannuki, "only like 90 to 100 thousand yen."  
  
"90 to 100 thousand!" shrieks Tenchi. "What would you possible need   
  
with that much money!?"  
  
"Well I did lose everything in the crash. I needed new clothes, a new   
  
sound system, CDs, video games, a mini fridge, food for that mini   
  
fridge, and you know, stuff."  
  
"Grandpa you let him have that much? I didn't even know you had   
  
that much money. Why?" asks Tenchi.  
  
"Please Tenchi, I was only being sympathetic to the poor boy.   
  
Besides, now he must repay his debt." Katsuhito responds.  
  
"Well good luck with that." Tenchi says to Kannuki who now has his   
  
head hung low. "But what are we going to do with my fathers van?"   
  
They all sat there silently and thought for a second. Then at the same   
  
time, everyone in the room said the same thing, "Washu."  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kannuki went into Washu's lab. They look   
  
around in the main room, but there is nobody there.  
  
"Hmm that's odd. I think Mihoshi may be in here too, but where   
  
could they be?" states Tenchi. Then as he finishes saying this, a door   
  
appears out of nowhere and out steps Washu and Mihoshi.  
  
"Thanks again for you help Mihoshi." Says Washu.  
  
"Oh it's no problem at all." Says Mihoshi, who seems to not be in her   
  
usual cheery mood. Her mood seems to worsen when she sees   
  
Kannuki.  
  
Tenchi steps forward and speaks, "Washu I have to ask a favor of   
  
you."  
  
"I know. These two are totally out of control wouldn't you agree.   
  
Well anyway don't worry about your fathers car. I have already made   
  
a replacement and even put it in the driveway. It was easy really,   
  
Earth technology is so primitive. I did however make some   
  
adjustments.  
  
Tenchi got a little angry, "What did you do to it?"  
  
"Hey don't worry! Nothing really. I just made the engine out of some   
  
new parts so that it will never need to be tuned and now gets 300 miles   
  
per gallon."  
  
"Oh. Thanks I think."  
  
"No problem." They begin to leave the lab, Tenchi first, then Ryoko   
  
and lastly Kannuki. Just before Kannuki can step out Washu speaks,   
  
"Kannuki do you think I could have a word with you."  
  
He turns around "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"No."  
  
"Gee too bad. I guess Tenchi's going to be disappointed when he   
  
finds out that you are #67 on the galaxies most wanted criminal list."  
  
"So you know about that too." He steps further into the lab.  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi of course was too slow to figure out that you were a   
  
criminal, but with her help I was able to access Yukinojo's data files   
  
and get all sorts of dirt on you."  
  
"I'm not a criminal anymore."  
  
"Well that's the thing. You may not have committed a serious crime   
  
in over 150 years, but the stuff you did before that certainly got you   
  
high on the wanted list."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't regret what I did. I want nothing more   
  
than to live the rest of my life in peace."  
  
"So you truly have given up your mission."  
  
"You read Ryoko's thoughts last night didn't you?"  
  
"I did more than that. You were followed the entire night by a spy   
  
drone."  
  
"So you saw everything?"  
  
"Yup. It was quite a show." An awkward pause happens.  
  
"Well yes it's true. For the first time ever I have failed a mission."  
  
"So are you going to indulge Little Washu on what that mission was?"   
  
she says in a baby voice.  
  
"Not now, but you will find out in due time. There will be   
  
consequences for failing. This was no run of the mill mission."  
  
"You mean it wasn't murder."  
  
"I guess you could say that. Murder was the last thing the guy hiring   
  
me wanted to do... You know I've said to much already, I'm out of   
  
here."  
  
"Heh heh, good luck." Encourages Washu.  
  
Kannuki leaves the lab. "Good luck?" he thinks. "What is that   
  
supposed to mean?"  
  
He walks into the living room, past Sasami and Mihoshi who are   
  
chatting quietly, and out the door to the pond. He looks around, but   
  
there is nobody around. He heads to the stairs and makes his way to   
  
the shrine. He gets to the top, and as he gets in view of the shrine, he   
  
catches a glimpse of Ayeka and Tenchi talking by the entrance.   
  
Without being noticed, he heads back down the steps. He cuts off onto   
  
a path about halfway down. He heads through the woods, simply   
  
exploring and admiring the scenery. He breaks out of the woods into a   
  
grassy field. There in front of him is a large rock fixture with a cave at   
  
the bottom. On top of the rock is Ryoko, staring out at the scenery.   
  
She looks saddened and lonely, almost distant.  
  
He climbs up the rock to where Ryoko is standing. He stands next to   
  
her and looks out at whatever it is she is looking at.  
  
He stands there silently for about a minute. Finally he speaks, "Thank   
  
you Ryoko."  
  
A smile spreads across her face.   
  
"You really didn't need to take the blame for me." He adds. "It was   
  
my fault."  
  
Ryoko lets out a heavy sigh. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." she   
  
looks over at him. "But I think Tenchi can forgive me easier than   
  
you."  
  
"Maybe. Still I appreciate it." Neither speaks for while. A soft breeze   
  
blows across the area, sending waves over the long grass.   
  
Ryoko finally speaks, "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I have to get a job."  
  
"Good luck finding one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Kannuki."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know you're not who you say you are. Washu has told me   
  
everything, Ayeka and Mihoshi too."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"Ayeka doesn't seem to care. She trusts you for some reason.   
  
Probably because Katsuhito likes you so much. Why he looks at you   
  
so favorably I'll never know."  
  
"Yeah I can't even figure that one out, but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Mihoshi just found out today. I think she's taking it hard. She feels   
  
conflicted over her friendship towards you, and her duty as a cop."  
  
"What do you think you know about me?" he asks sternly.  
  
"Well I know for sure that you were in fact a mercenary on Keltek.   
  
Washu found out that was true. However she seems almost confident   
  
that the story of your recent life is completely made up and that you   
  
are on a mission. No offense to you but Washu is rarely wrong about   
  
these things."  
  
"Are you sure it was only Washu that found these things out."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"She didn't get her daughter to get me drunk and slip out that I was on   
  
a failed mission."  
  
"You remember that."  
  
"I may have been smashed, but I don't forget things that easily."  
  
She hangs her head and looks at the ground. "Sorry. That's part of   
  
why I took the blame for the van being wrecked. I felt guilty about   
  
betraying you like that."  
  
"This is messed up."  
  
"What's messed up?"  
  
"This whole situation. I haven't mentioned this to anyone before, but I   
  
have spent my entire life trying to find you, and kill you. After Master   
  
Arashi was killed I headed to Jurai's capitol to find his killer. There I   
  
found out it was the space pirate Ryoko. I figured Keltek was a good   
  
place to get information. I learned a lot about you there. I discovered   
  
about your past and your ties to Kagato. I also heard that you had   
  
disappeared and were possibly killed. Also Kagato, the only person   
  
who may know of your whereabouts, had also gone missing. I gave up   
  
looking for you and became a mercenary. You know about how that   
  
turned out. Then I left Keltek to explore the universe. When I met   
  
Kagato I thought I could use him to find you. Instead it almost got me   
  
killed. I went to Jurai to find out about my own past. I found out   
  
nothing about myself, but I did find out about you. A man said he   
  
could lead me to you, but that I had to do a certain job for him.   
  
Naturally I accepted. However, things changed when I got here. I   
  
expected you to be a cruel, ugly, hate-filled demon. Then when I met   
  
you, I was completely taken by surprise. For the entire week I thought   
  
of ways that I could get revenge. I realized you are far more powerful   
  
than I am, and had to strategize and wait for the right time. But last   
  
night when you came along with me, things changed. Believe it or   
  
not, last night was the most fun I have ever had in my life. Then when   
  
you took the blame for no reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate you   
  
anymore."  
  
He looks over at Ryoko. She is a little red in the face, and looks sad,   
  
happy, confused, and bewildered all at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry was that too much to say all at once?" asks Kannuki.  
  
Ryoko seems to snap out of a trance. "Oh no. I just had no idea about   
  
any of that. I'm not sure if I should be mad that you were trying to kill   
  
me, or glad that you don't want to anymore."  
  
"Sorry, I should go now."  
  
"Well where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the bar."  
  
"You're going to drink again?"  
  
"No. I told you I need a job, and the bartender offered me one last   
  
night. I think I may take him up on that."  
  
"Ha. See you later Kannuki."  
  
"See you later."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
That ends chapter two. I hope you liked it. If you feel it necessary to   
  
compliment, or criticize me, give me a write at Twigz221@yahoo.com  
  
I promise to write back.  
  
See you soon for chapter 3. Questions will be answered and conflicts   
  
will arise. I wouldn't miss it (of course I can't because I'm the one   
  
writing it.) 


End file.
